Learning to Coexist Part I: Together and Apart
by Keaton's Firefly
Summary: Fire and water. Normally they cannot coexist harmoniously. Water either extinguishes fire or fire evaporates water. But, what would happen when two people from these two elements learn to coexist? Katara & Prince Zuko
1. Prologue: Like Rain

**A/N**: Ah hm. _pokes mike_ Is this thing on? HELLO? _mike screeches with feedback in protest_ Ouch. Alrighty then. _rubs ears_ Hullo, everybody! Long time no see, no? Ahem. First I would like to say that it is wonderful to be back here amongst all of you fine readers and reviewers. I must say that though my stories are either on hiatus at the moment or completed, and I really should finish the ones on hiatus and the ones still in my folder. I couldn't help but start this…You see, I've been watching Avatar: The Last Airbender. And I think I've fallen in love with it…Ah yes…I've always really found to like a certain pairing, which is none other than Zuko and Katara! They just CLICK! I can't explain the chemistry, it just works! Anywho, this fanfic will be a most interesting writing style for me and I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: **Me:** Let's see, if I don't own Inu-Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or Artemis Fowl, what makes you think I own Avatar!

**Lawyers:** _shrug_

**Me:** Pathetic…

**Lawyers:** _glare_

**Me:** I'm going to get sued for this, aren't I?

Prologue: Like Rain

She had fallen from the sky into my life.

Looking back on it, I never realized how short a week could be. Seven days ago, she had fallen from the sky like a drop of rain. She had dropped into my life, but unlike rain, she would leave a mark that could not be erased.

Now, it's a generally accepted fact that fire benders, such as myself, hate water. We get slightly agitated when it rains, but we've learned to tolerate swimming in order to gain power. This does not mean we hate it any less. In fact, in all confidentiality, when it rains for prolonged times my right eye begins to twitch involuntarily. But now when I look at the endless waves of the sea I don't just feel the natural, dulled dislike. I feel something sharper and more prolonged. Feelings tied to memories, each of them a drop of rain that would leave a cleansing mark forever.

And now, watching her walk away from me, I can't help but think back on those seven days…

**A/N**: Ahem. I told you it was different. Not only are my chapters unbelievably short. (**Don't worry them will get longer**… (according to my computer, the sentence in bold is correct…And we say computers are smart…)) But I have a prologue, an epilogue, and a sequel in the works…Oh my…Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Weakness

**A/N**: Oh my gosh! I LUV you guys! Seven reviews? For one chapter? I love you guys to death! I was feeling slightly uninspired for a little bit, but now I'm totally pumped! Heck yea! _wipes a tear from her eye_ I will do my absolute best to give this coupling my best shot. _takes a big sweeping bow_

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** If I owned the Avatar, there would be more Zuko/Katara interaction. As you there's not, thus my case is proven. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. **NICK** DOES!

**Lawyers:** Who is this '**Nick**' you speak of?

**Me:** It's the shortened version of a name of a kid's network. It's not my fault I'm horrible at spelling **Nickelodeon**. Even though I did it that time.

**Lawyers:** _turning to each other in a huddle_ Do you think we can still sue her?

**Me:** I HEARD THAT!

_**Thank you:**_

Chips Dip: _Thank you! And yes, I will! _

NybCR: _Thank you!_

Caeli Et Terra: _Thank you! Me too! Will do! I rhyme!_

Mini MnM: _Thank you so much!_

Monito:_ Thank you!_

Tabitha93: _Thank you, thank you! Yes m'am!_

chickygurl: _Thank you! I feel honored that you read this! I will! **reads it over** Yea, you're right, it does feel like a journal entry! I love your story, by the way! _

Chapter I: Weakness

In Prince Zuko's mind, everything was going according to plan. His Uncle's ship was in top-notch condition and was currently cutting through the gray waters at top speed, with its cannons all trained on the same target. The soldiers were listening to every word he breathed, and the Avatar was right above them. Perfect.

"Fire!" He roared, smoke and a cannon ball whizzing past his face. Prince Zuko watched the Avatar's giant, flying bison veer out of the way, the beast staggering in midair from exhaustion. He heard himself holler again, a cannon ball going past the other side of his face. This time the tired creature jerked out of the way, barely missing the searing hot metal, but still missing it.

However, all was not well for the three companions, for one of their number had not made the dodge to safety with them.

Prince Zuko watched the girl fall head first toward the metal deck of the ship, toward instant death.

The banished prince grimaced, thinking of what his father would say if he could see him now. His father would have only one word for him: "Weak." Prince Zuko had a rare weakness in the Fire Nation: he truly and honestly cared for the people of his nation. He didn't want to kill anyone or have anyone killed, not if he could help it. And it didn't stop there, to his father's disgrace. While his father, the Fire Lord, valued power above all, Prince Zuko valued life.

This caused his dislike of war. He, the heir to the Fire Lord, held every life, even those of other nations, sacred.

"Umph!" Prince Zuko grunted as he threw himself forward just in time to save the girl from her steely fate.

This was his burden. His disgrace. His treason. His "weak"ness…

**A/N**: Ahem. See? Longer! And they'll only lengthen from here! I hope you like this chapter, it's one of my favorites! Save a life, leave a review!


	3. Chapter 2: Promises

**A/N**: OH MY GOSH! I lurv you guys to DEATH! This is so cool! I wasn't planning on updating much until I watched more Avatar but now I know with you guys and the wonderful music of Lifehouse I will persevere! I'm all inspired now! So, here you guys go! I will try my hardest to update every other day, if not every day! Oh, and just for you guys who want longer chapters, here's a hint of things to come: I'm currently working on the fifth chapter and it has three and a half pages, so far! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** _yawns_ How long are you guys going to hang out here?

**Lawyers:** Until we get to sue somebody.

**Me:** Is that all you live for?

**Lawyers:** Yes. We live to see you in misery.

**Me:** Aww, how sweet. But even so, I still remain planted in the belief that **Nickelodeon**, does in fact, own Avatar.

_**Thank you:**_

Chips Dip: _Thank you! I'll do my best! I hope you like this next chapter!_

Battygirl: _Outgoing statement? Oro? Thank you! No offense taken! The chapters will get longer as the story gets on and the plot thickens! Thank you! I will!_

dragon's kitty: _Oh…my…somebody gave you sugar today, didn't they? Tell your sister thank you! Thanks! I will! I will! The next few chapters will make up for the shortness of the first few! I promise! Thankies!_

Monito: _I know!_ **_squees_** _Thank you! Hope you like this chapter!  
_Mini MnM: _Eeks. Yea…that one I think takes the cake for my shortest chapter of anything I've ever written…Me too! It does, and YES a PUN! I luv puns…They're SO much fun! Thank you! I'll do my best! **huggles reviews and Lifehouse**_

starlightz1112: _Hello! Thank you! Aww, thanks! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will!_

Chapter 2: Promises

Aang watched Katara fall from Appa, his and Sokka's faces contorted with disbelieving horror. They watched her fall, there was too much time left for the enemy to act and too little time left to save Katara.

They were about to turn Appa around in a desperate attempt to save their friend and sister when they both witnessed something that couldn't be true. The Fire Nation's prince had thrown himself forward and caught Katara. Why would he save her?

"Sokka! They've got Katara! We've got to save her!" Aang made a move to command Appa to dive, but Sokka grabbed his arm.

"No, Aang, we've got too many disadvantages. As much as I hate to say this, we need to hang back and come up with a plan to retrieve her."

"But!"

"If we move to rescue her now, they'll shoot down Appa, capture you, and probably kill Katara and I. Is that what you want?"

"No," Aang mumbled.

"Then let's go find somewhere to rest, Appa needs it."

As they flew away, Sokka looked down at the Fire Navy ship and promised two things to two people. 'Katara, I'll save you, no matter what. And Prince Zuko, if you harm her in any way, no matter how small, I'll make you regret it.'

**A/N**: _scratches head_ Um, I think this chapter's longer than the last one…But probably only because of the dialogue. But, don't worry! Next chapter's thrice this! Please review! It keeps me going!


	4. Chapter 3: Healer

**A/N**: _yawns_ Hola guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know I am! Now, prepare yourselves! Not only do you get a longer chapter, but you get to see a secret talent of Zuko's!(pay close attention to the title) I hope you like it! Enjoi!

**Disclaimer:** **Me: **Um. I'm running out of ideas…

**Laywers:** Can we sue her for that?

**Me:** NO! You can't! Avatar does not belong to me, it belongs to **Nickelodeon**!

_**Thank you:**_

Chinesechic: _Is this one long enough? I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!_

dragon's kitty: _Heh! Is this one any longer? Gee, I don't know…It might be…sarcasm Bwa haha ha! It's only going to get more suspenseful!...perhaps…ish not sure…Erm, thanks!_

Arwey: _Thank you! I'm on somebody's author alert list! Yay!_

Mini MnM: _Ah heh…They're getting longer! Yea! I love humor, too! Thank you! I know! Yea, Zuko losing his temper is not a happy time, but it was really cool when blew flames!_

Chapter 3: Healer

**Day 1**

Prince Zuko cradled the girl in his arms and began to walk to the only empty cabin on the ship. Things might work out to his advantage. This girl was obviously the Avatar's friend and the Avatar wouldn't leave a friend behind. He would be back for her, and when he did, Prince Zuko would be ready for him. Prince Zuko reached the room, balancing the girl on his knee and opening the door with his free hand. He set the Water Bender girl on the simple bed and began to investigate why she wouldn't catch herself from the fall. It hadn't been that much of a move for the bison and even if she had been asleep the cannon fire would have awoken her.

Prince Zuko sat on the bed next to her and immediately found the reason. She wasn't just asleep, she was completely unconscious. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, and dew drops of sweat dotted her face and neck. The girl's face was flushed and when Prince Zuko put the back of his hand to her forehead, her temperature was too high to be safe.

"Is she alright?"

Prince Zuko looked over and met his uncle's eyes. He sighed and stood up, beginning to take off his armor to reveal the simple tunic, pants, belt, and boots underneath. "No, she has a fever. Which, for most is not critical, but for the people of the Water Tribe, occasionally fatal."

His uncle narrowed his eyes. "What do you need?"

The prince rolled up his sleeves and pulled up a chair beside the bed. "I'll need a bowl of ice cold water, a wash cloth, ginson root, olliana leaves, penam blossoms, another bowl, a glass of cool water, and a plate of simple food: strips of meat and bread, for example."

"Right away, Zuko."

Prince Zuko looked back to the girl and proceeded to wait out the time thinking over the best way to capture the Avatar, once he did come.

His uncle arrived back in record time, balancing all the materials in his arms.

"Set them on the bedside table."

"Alright," the retired general eased the things the prince had asked for onto the table and stood back, watching his nephew go to work.

Prince Zuko took the wash cloth and drenched it in the cold water, wringing it before blotting the girl's face and neck. After this, he simply set the cloth on her forehead and turned his attention back to the bedside table. He grabbed the three herbs, taking only a bit of what his uncle had brought and put it into the empty bowl. He then held the bowl in his left hand and with the other, tipped a good half of the water from the glass into it. Prince Zuko took a deep, calming breath and released just the right amount of heat upwards through the bowl, enough to boil the concoction, but not enough to evaporate all the water completely. As the medicine turned a deep burgundy, he killed the heat and began to wait. Once the liquid was back down to a drinkable temperature, he edged onto the bed, leaning the girl against the wall. He gently opened her lips and poured the liquid down her throat. He then quickly pressed her lips shut and laid her back down, forcing her body to swallow. It was a nasty medicine to down, and he grimaced at the thought of trying to make her take it when she was awake.

From here, Prince Zuko took the stone pestle his uncle had brought and ground the herbs caked to the bottom into a dark paste. He set the bowl and pestle down and indifferently took off the girl's coat and pulled the top part of her shirt away from the skin near her collarbone. He dipped his fingers into the paste and smeared it over the skin. Prince Zuko removed his fingers from the girl's skin, putting the dirty bowl on the table. 'Idiot, you forgot to ask for a-"

Prince Zuko smiled slightly as he accepted the towel from his uncle's outstretched hand. "I didn't ask for a towel."

"I know you well enough, Zuko, to know what you need…even if you don't know it yet yourself."

Prince Zuko sat back in the chair beside the bed, leaning his head back and beginning to work out the kinks.

"So, what now?" His uncle asked.

"Now, the girl needs rest. When it gets dark, I'll try to get her to eat. Hopefully she'll be awake by then." With that, Prince Zuko walked to the ship's cockpit to issue an order to the captain to head straight for the Fire Nation. 'The longer the Avatar prolongs the girl's rescue, the closer she'll be to the Fire Nation and the closer I'll be to regaining my honor and home.' To Prince Zuko, the plan was a win-win situation. Little did he know, there was a growing flaw in his 'perfect' plan.

**A/N**: Guess what the flaw is? Bwa ha ha ha! Next chapter Zuko gets put into a slightly embarrassing situation! Mwa ha ha ha! They're both under my control! Please review!


	5. Chapter 4: Necessity

**A/N**: Hey guys…_yawns_ How are y'all? I'm tired…So this **A/N** is super short…

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** I don't own Avatar.

**Lawyers:** Is she okay?

**Me:** _shnoooooorrrrrr_

_**Thank you:**_

Me2: _Thank you very much! And actually, I agree with your suggestion! Thank you for catching that!(I actually got that same mental image while re-reading that) You're not being too picky! And I'm glad that you like my characterization of Zuko! _

almostinsane: _Thank you! I will!_

dragon's kitty: _I knew it! No problem! Thanks! Hey, I only get the chapters out this fast because of you reviewers! I will!_

xx Painful Bliss xx: _Thank you! Actually, I can't remember the last time I updated my other stories. So you're not horrible compared to me! I will!_

zeldagirl1335: _Hee. Thanks!_

Monito: _Thank you! I will!_

Arwey: _Thank you. And about your suggestion, I'm sorry if you don't like the length of my A/Ns, but this is just how I do things. I like to have fun with my disclaimer and A/N opening message, as well as give everybody credit. But I'm sorry you don't like it._

Chapter 4: Necessity

Prince Zuko took a deep breath as he walked out of his room, taking in the fiery sunset. He had spent the afternoon meditating in his room, calming his constantly frayed nerves. He had always had a quick temper, that was certain. But, with his exile, if a pin dropped the wrong way, his temper would flame uncontrollably. He rolled his shoulders and proceeded to the prisoner's cabin, hoping and yet not hoping she was conscious.

The prince couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile pass over his face, just where he had left them. His uncle was snoring in a chair, a cup still held in his hand. The girl was snuggled into the coarse blankets of the bed. Prince Zuko sat on the edge of the bed, removing the cloth from the girl's forehead and soaking it again. Once he had wrung the cloth he began to clean the half-dried paste from the girl's skin. After this task, Prince Zuko tried to shake the Water Bender girl from her sleep. It was just now that a desolate part of his brain that hadn't been used since he was thirteen, piped up. The girl was pretty, very pretty.

Prince Zuko immediately shook the thought from his head and picked up a piece of meat, trying to push it through her lips and desiring her body to take the hint and eat. The girl's body remained oblivious. Prince Zuko sighed and put the meat to his own lips, chewing it thoroughly. He gently opened the girl's mouth, bent down, transferred the food to her, and held her lips closed to make her swallow. It was a perfectly plausible tactic. If the patient can't eat, feed the patient. Prince Zuko continued this job indifferently until all the food was gone. He tipped her head back and had her drink the rest of the water.

The prince sighed, his elbows resting on his thighs, thinking on what to do next. A few moments later he decided to administer more medicine to the girl and then watch over her. She was sick and water tribe fevers were completely unpredictable.

Suddenly, that desolate part of his brain popped up again. 'Did that count as my first kiss?' He squashed this thought even quicker than the last one. 'No, it didn't. It was necessity. Simple necessity.'

**A/N**: Review, please…_yawns_ Next chapter begins the insanity between Zuko and Katara! Yea…!


	6. Chapter 5: Impressions

**A/N**: Hey guys! Here's where the REAL fun starts! They wake up and confront each other! Expect a few incidences. I hope my chapters are getting longer as we go along! Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** Nope. Not going to say it again.

**Lawyers:** Fine! Number 8i4623, bring the torture device!

**Me:** Hm?

**Number 8i4623:** _brandishes a ladle full of cherry medicine_

**Me:** _stares in horror_ Uhh…_lip trembles as said ladle moves agonizingly slow towards mouth_ Umm!

**Lawyers:** Say it.

**Me:** _tip of ladle touches lip_ FINE! I'LL SAY IT! I don't own Avatar, **Nickelodeon** does!

**Lawyers:** Rats.

_**Thank you:**_

xx Painful Bliss xx: _Yes! Somebody who agrees with me! Thank you! I will! Me too! And, if you like Zuko/Katara insanity, I think you're going to love this chapter! Ohhh, actually I didn't notice! I really thought your two different pen names were two different people. Eh heh, thankies for telling me!_

Monito: _Thank you! In my mind, yes, because he's focusing either on healing her or the Avatar. This is the first chapter when he actually takes a good look at her. I will! Thanks!_

almostinsane: _Thank you!_

Chapter 5: Impressions

**Day 2**

Iroh woke to the sound of the waves crashing against the bow of the ship, the sun slanting in through a port hole on the eastern side. Of course, he imagined he'd be waking up to a scene a lot more normal than the dream he had just left, that had involved dancing teacups. Reality proved to be the stranger.

His nephew was practically falling off the edge of the bed in front of him, his facial features calm. The girl was still snuggled into the covers, the medicine replaced. The plate of food on the bedside table empty, save a few crumbs.

The retired general chuckled gently at the sight as he laid down the teacup, his eyes never leaving the two teenagers. He cleared his throat, leaned forward and poked his nephew's shoulder. "Prince Zuko."

Prince Zuko tried to retain his grip on the bed and on sleep.

Iroh's smile grew wider as he began to poke harder. "Zuuuuukoooooooooo…"

The prince groaned and buried his face.

"Prince Zuko!" One final jab to the stomach did it.

"WH-Ack!" The prideful Fire Nation prince fell off the bed, much to his uncle's eternal amusement, and Prince Zuko's eternal shame.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko."

Prince Zuko glared up from the tangled bed sheets. "Not a word of this to anyone, Uncle."

Uncle Iroh couldn't contain it any longer, he began to laugh.

The young prince rolled his eyes and got up, trying to retain his dignity and authority. He cleared his throat for attention, but immediately wished he hadn't. His uncle was staring at him with his face contorted with suppressed laughter and tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

"I would prefer you not to mention this again, not to me, not to anyone else."

"What happened?"

"I came in last night to feed the girl, change her medicine, and I fell asleep."

"Oh. Did you get her awake then?"

Prince Zuko drew himself up, a light flush coloring his cheeks. "No."

"Ohhh..." Uncle Iroh said in understanding.

"Well, shall we try to wake her again?"

"Whatever you want. She is your prisoner."

Prince Zuko moved to wake the girl up, but at that moment her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?" The girl breathed groggily. Then the world came into sharp focus and she realized who she was in the company of. "Ah-Ahhhhhh!" Katara let out an ear piercing shriek, bringing the half-fallen sheets around her in a quick jerk.

These just happened to be the same sheets our dear prince was standing on. Was.

"Woah!" Prince Zuko yelped as he toppled over. This sight effectively stopped the girl's screaming but started Iroh on another round of raucous laughter.

"Oops!" Katara squeaked.

Prince Zuko growled and stood up ashamed for the second time that day. "So, what's your name?"

"Katara. And, where am I? Where's Aang and Sokka? What have you done to them?"

"Annoying as always, I see," Prince Zuko said as he brushed off imaginary dust from his clothes. "I have done nothing to them. I was pursuing the Avatar and you fell onto my ship when his flying bison dodged a cannonball.

"Oh…" Katara stared thoughtfully. "That's right. I got really sick and fell asleep."

"Yes. Anyways, my name is-"

"I already know your name. You're Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

"Correct, and you will address me as such," Prince Zuko started to make his way to the door. "I'll be going now. This is my Uncle Iroh. He'll be watching over you until I come back at sunset. He'll take care of your needs until I return," and with that, Prince Zuko left the room, striding purposefully toward his room to get ready for the day.

Katara took the pillow from the bed and threw it at the door. "He is so infuriating!"

Iroh laughed. "He probably just thought the same of you."

Katara crossed her arms. "He's almost worse than Sokka! Parading around like he's all that! He has no right to order me to stay in here!"

"Actually, since you are his prisoner, he technically does have that power over you."

Katara wildly waved her arm at the door. "He doesn't look much older than me!"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Goodness, you two are close in age," Uncle Iroh smiled, a plan beginning to formulate in his mind.

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"Jeez. Sixteen and already a complete jerk."

"That's actually not that uncommon."

**A/N**: _bites finger nails_ Well? What do you think? Only constructive criticism and praise please! I hope you guys like this chapter! This is actually one of my favorites! Now, review! And I'll also try to get better at it…


	7. Chapter 6: Prisoner

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry I took long to update this time! I've been really busy, working and stuff. Don't worry, this is only a temporary thing! I'll be back to quick updates soon! But for now, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** I don't own Avatar. But I do own this story! Mwa ha ha ha ha!

**Lawyers:** We can fix that.

**Me:** When you change 'we' to 'I', that's actually a good romance line! Too bad Holes already took it…Which I also don't own…

_**Thank you:**_

TrueLoveHurts: _Yeah, you're right! Yup! Thank you! Eeep! Yes m'am!_

XwildfiregirlX_: Thank you! Thank you! Heh, no, I'm sure they won't hate you and diminish. Thanks, you're the first person to say that!_

xx Painful Bliss xx: _Yup! Yeah, well….Thank you!_

Zukos Girl: _Thank you, Thank you! More coming, and they are getting longer!_

dragon's kitty: _YES! Finally someone who understands! No, it's fine. Where did you get that from? I know! **bounces up and down** Yup! Pass the popcorn! Oh, wait, I'm writing…**sighes** Back to work…It's fine! I will!_

starlightz1112: _Hey! No, it's fine! THANK YOU! You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you! He's one of my three favorite characters to write! (Foaly and one of my original characters (a mix between Captain Jack Sparrow and Kenshin and something else that makes him unique) are the others). I will! Thank you!_

1kenshinlover: _Thank you! I will! (by the way, I love Kenshin too!)_

(do you need to know?): _Thank you! No! Don't kill him! I'll make sure it works! Maybe…Mwa ha ha ha ha! See! **talking to lawyers** See! You CAN'T sue me!_

**Lawyers**: _Let's sue them both._

**Me**: _Any ideas?_

WOW: _Thank you! I'm working to get the chapters longer, but I'm not sure what you mean by the details. I'm just telling a story I got stuck in my head and the story will evolve and develop as it goes along. And I'm not trying to get to the point really quick (Katara and Zuko getting together is what you're talking about, I suppose?). Spice will be added as the story gets along, but I need to open the story up the way I want to. Thank you for reviewing!_

almostinsane: _Thank you!_

Me2: _Who knows? We'll both find out! Thanks for reviewing! Why did you review twice, by the way?_

1likethat: _Thank you. I'm sorry you didn't like that part. But when I put Zuko in that situation, that's the result that seemed to fit the most. I actually got the initial idea from Princess Mononoke, and I always thought that scene was weirdly and cutely romantic._

Arwey: _I'm sorry you think that. Thank you for reviewing._

Monito: _THANK YOU!_

Chapter 6: Prisoner

"Hmm," Katara droned as she laid back on the bed her legs dangling off.

A few minutes passed by in silence, Iroh sitting calmly on a chair, Katara shifting every two seconds.

"How did he get that scar?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that."

"Well, I've been wondering about it for awhile, but there's never been a right moment or even time to ask. And plus, asking him didn't seem too smart. Scars like that typically turn out to be touchy topics."

"You're right. It is kind of a touchy thing for him. And if you did ask him he wouldn't have told you the truth."

"Oh, so how did he get it?"

"His father gave it to him."

"Accident?"

"No," Uncle Iroh's voice became grave. "On purpose."

Katara shot up, her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because Prince Zuko disgraced him."

"How?"

"Ah, well it happened two years ago. Prince Zuko-" Iroh began to recount the story of his nephew, Katara listening in rapt attention.

When he had finished, Katara found herself actually feeling sorry for the banished prince. "I'm so sorry."

"Just don't tell him I told you, at least, don't tell him when I'm around," Iroh proceeded to chuckle a little. "Well, enough of the past! How about a game?"

"A…game? Isn't there some rule against playing a game with your prisoner?"

"Ah, but you are not my prisoner. You are Prince Zuko's prisoner. Wait here please."

Katara nodded, a smile growing on her face. Perhaps all fire benders weren't so bad.

Iroh strode into the ship's cockpit where his tile game was held. He picked it up and was almost back to the room Katara was being held in, when Zuko spotted him.

"Uncle!" Prince Zuko barked.

"Yes, Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh answered good-naturedly.

"What are you doing out of the prisoner's room!"

"I thought a nice game of Pai-Sho would be nice to pass the time."

Prince Zuko growled, flames curling up from his fingertips. "Grrr…fine. Just don't leave her unattended again. It could cost me the Avatar."

"All right, all right. Don't get your ponytail in a twist."

Prince Zuko quickly turned around and stormed back to his duties, thinking again on how to get his Uncle to stop using those evil, wise-man statements of his.

Katara looked up as Iroh returned. "Have you ever played this, Katara?"

"No," Katara smiled.

"Well then, let's get started."

The two passed the day like this, playing the game, only stopping briefly to eat. Too soon, Katara noted, the sun had set and she began to dread Prince Zuko's return.

He did not disappoint. Prince Zuko entered the room a few minutes later, casting an indifferent glance at Katara. "Come on."

"Oh, Prince Zuko, can't you wait for one game? Katara's really gotten good at this."

"No, uncle, I have to get Katara cleaned up and back in her room so that I can rest. I also need to find her some clothes. Any ideas?"

Katara sighed, maybe she should try being civil with him. "I could continue wearing the clothes I have on right now, you know."

Uncle Iroh smiled, "No, you won't be comfortable in that garb. Maybe something of yours, Prince Zuko? You two are pretty close in size."

"All right, I'll take her to my room first then. Katara and I will be back-"

"You know, I'm standing right here!" Katara growled.

"I know that," Prince Zuko glared at her, his temper beginning to rise. "Now, the status report is-"

"So stop talking like I'm not here!"

Prince Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down, and turned his attention back to his uncle. "We are on course for the Fire Nation and there has been no sign of the Avatar yet. We should arrive in five days…"

'How dare he ignore me like that! He completely blew me off! I cannot believe him! How dare he treat me-' Katara felt his hand grab hers as he began to pull her to the open door. "HEY!"

"Do you ever listen? Come on," Prince Zuko grunted, dragging her off to his room.

"I'm coming all right! So let go!"

Prince Zuko released her and continued walking along, Katara speed walking to keep up with his long strides.

Katara looked up at him and winced slightly. That scar looked really painful. 'Grreeaat. Now I'm not angry at him anymore…' Katara looked away. '…I mean, I have every right to be…But…What did he say he could regain by capturing the Avatar? Oh yeah, his honor. And Mr. Iroh said he could also go back home to the Fire Nation. But why would he want to go home to a father who doesn't even care about him? I mean, if I was in his place I'd-' "Ooof!" Katara exclaimed as she bumped into him.

"Ack! What did you do that for?"

"I-uh...was thinking!"

"About what?"

Katara's eyes flicked quickly to the scar. "Um, nothing."

Prince Zuko's eyes widened in understanding. "So, my uncle told you," he said as he turned around to unlock his door.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," he opened the door and led Katara into his room. With a wave of his hand, Prince Zuko lit the two lamps in the room, casting the room into a dim, golden light.

Katara looked around. It didn't have much in it, but what was there was worthy of royalty. Which made sense. The walls were a kind of patch worked metal, the bed a dark chocolate brown with drawers underneath for storage. The bed was set to the left of the door against the wall, on which was a decorative Fire Nation emblem, with two industrial style lamps on either side giving a dark crimson tint to everything. In front of her was a place for meditation with a cushion on the ground and a row of candles on the low table.

"Let's see," Prince Zuko muttered to himself as he stooped and pulled open one of the drawers. Katara waited patiently in the awkward silence, shifting back and forth and trying to catch a glimpse of things she might soon be wearing.

After a few minutes the prince stood up again, "These should fit you well enough," he held them out and Katara gratefully took them.

"Um, why would I be uncomfortable wearing my own clothes?"

"This ship is a Fire Nation ship, in case you hadn't noticed, and we keep the rooms at a high temperature."

"Oh," Katara murmured as she examined the clothes. There were a pair of boots that matched Prince Zuko's, a brown belt, a red tunic, and dark brown pants, both made out of a light, soft material. "Thanks."

"Follow me," Prince Zuko ordered as he plunged his room into darkness again and returned to the dim halls of the ship.

"Wait a minute. Where am I going to bathe?"

"My uncle and I's private bath."

"Hm," Katara murmured as she followed Prince Zuko to a door at the back of the ship. Prince Zuko opened the door and stepped aside for her.

Katara wryly smiled, sarcasm coating her tone. "You're sticking me alone in a room with hot water and a small window. What? No in-bath guard?"

Prince Zuko smirked at her. "Do you want one?"

"No!" Katara exclaimed, disgusted as she shut the door in his face. She hadn't expected that reply. She looked around the dim room and realized she had a question she needed to ask. Feeling slightly stupid, she opened the door a crack. "Um…"

"What?" Prince Zuko turned around.

"Is this door going to be locked while I'm taking a bath?"

"The door will be locked from the outside, you can get out at any time, but nobody save me can get in."

"Oh, that's a comforting thought."

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry about me coming in unless the Avatar gets in there to save you."

"Hmph," Katara shut the door again, leaning against it. Feeling, despite the pain of dealing with Prince Zuko, more like a guest than a prisoner in her enemy's ship.

**A/N**: Hope you liked this chapter! I've gotta go now, though! Gotta go work again!


	8. Chapter 7: Logic

**A/N**: Hey! How are you? I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing! You guys made my day! _takes a long, sweeping bow_ I will do my best to keep up with this pace! Now, please enjoy Chapter 7! Which I wrote partly listening to Lifehouse and the other half listening to the Nome-nome yea Dance! Which surprisingly fit the ending part really well!

**Disclaimer:** **Me: **I do not own Avatar. But I do own the bubble I just blew! He is my squishy, and I shall call him squishy, and he will be my squishy!

**Lawyers: **_currently banging heads on table that just appeared out of thin air_ Wait! We can sue her for-

**Me: **Oh! I also don't own Finding Nemo!

**Lawyers:** NOOOO!

_**Thank you:**_

Almostinsane: _Thank you!_

Arwey: _Thank you!_

xx Painful Bliss xx: _Thank you, thank you! Me too! Thank you! Aww, thanks! Yup! I'm trying my best! Is this soon enough?_

Zukos Girl: _Thank you! Thanks! I trying to drag it out, and I'm glad that it shows! Yeah, you're right. Don't worry, they'll be together a lot more! No! It's okay, it does kind of make sense! Thanks again!_

Chapter 7: Logic

Katara sighed as she looked around the bathing room. It was simple, with the tub in the middle and a few towels and soap set beside. The bath water was steaming, and looked inviting. Katara undressed, setting her new clothes by the towels and her old clothes right beside them. She undid her braid and slipped into the bath. While rolling her shoulders, a new thought entered her head. Katara was surprised she hadn't thought of it more that day. 'Escape. Let's see, if I stay in here long enough, Mr. Arrogant out there should eventually leave. Then I can escape through the door and jump into the safety of the water, and swim to shore! I mean, when I fell asleep we weren't too far away from a group of islands…And I am a waterbender, it should be easy…'

So, with that decided Katara began to enjoy the warm bath. 'I wonder how Aang and Sokka are. I hope they're okay. I wonder what they're doing right now,' Katara smiled. "Probably wondering how I am…" Katara stretched and yawned, feeling the soothing water move against her. She tried to stay still and relax, but soon became bored with this started doing some simple waterbending tricks. 'Mr. Iroh was really nice to me, I hate to leave without even saying thank you….but he'll understand, I mean, we're enemies and it's only logical that I try to escape. I wonder what Prince Zuko's face will be when he realizes I'm gone…' Katara giggled as she imagined the many faces he could make.

As Katara began washing herself she looked out the small porthole window, it was getting dark and the stars were like glinting pin heads. She waited for a while longer, taking her time drying her hair and putting on the new clothes, feeling slightly weird. She picked up the string she used to tie her hair back with, slipping it over her wrist and began braiding her hair. When she was done, she took the string and began to twist it around the end. She was almost done when the string snapped, "Ouch!" Katara exclaimed as she looked at the pink mark on her finger where the string had rebounded. "Oh well, I can always get another string," Katara sighed as she put the broken one in the folds of her old clothes, her hair coming loose.

Katara took a deep breath and walked determined to the door. She slowly opened it and a crack, waiting for any noise. Hearing nothing that could signal trouble she began to push the door open more. Except, it wouldn't go any farther. Katara leaned her head out the door and saw to her horror that Prince Zuko was sitting against the door, fast asleep. "Oh no," she breathed. Katara took another steadying breath and tried to edge out. She squeezed out finally with a force that made her stagger backwards, she quickly looked down at Prince Zuko. The prince's head lolled as the door shut again. Katara exhaled the last two breaths in a sigh of relief and began to sprint to the back of the ship. She was leaning on the rail, about ready to dive when she looked around her, her heart sinking. They had moved farther then she guessed. There was no land in sight, only water. And while this normally gave her a sense of calm, this time it added to her anxiety. "Oh no," Katara looked around her, trying to will herself to think of a way out of her predicament. Apparently, she waited too long. Katara sucked in a sharp breath as she felt her shoulders being squeezed.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you planned to do after you jumped into the ocean," a voice inquired coldly behind her.

Katara spun around, staring defiantly up into Prince Zuko's eyes, but said nothing.

"I thought as much, come on."

Katara growled, keeping one hand firmly on the railing. "No."

"Excuse me?" Prince Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"NO."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, now, come on!"

Katara bit her lip. 'If I don't escape Aang will be captured when he comes to get me! I could never forgive myself if I put him in any danger if there was something I could do to prevent it.' "I won't!"

Prince Zuko rolled his eyes and did something Katara hadn't counted on. In one swift movement, she was yanked from her place on the deck and positioned on top of Zuko's shoulder. The prince then began to walk back to Katara's room. Katara's mouth hung open, her eyes wide. "You…did not just do that."

"I think I did."

"YOU!" Katara growled, tensing up. "Put me down! Put me down right now!" She yelled as she struggled, punching Prince Zuko's back.

Prince Zuko took a deep breath, trying desperately to ignore her. He was about ready to snap when she stopped and hung limply. He looked at her, wondering what had happened.

The answer to that question was brewing in Katara's mind. 'Okay, he takes me to my room, locks the door, and leaves me to go to his room. I can pick the lock like Sokka taught me, and return to the original plan. With all the fuss Prince Zuko makes about losing a prisoner, Aang and Sokka should realize I've escaped and come and get me. I can hold out until they find me. And if I don't, well, at least Aang and Sokka will still realized Prince Zuko no longer holds me captive and they won't be in any danger…'

Prince Zuko opened the door to Katara's room and deposited her on the bed. He left without another word and locked the door behind him. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to sleep this badly.

'All according to plan,' Katara smiled as she crawled off the bed, pulling a pick from the folds of her clothes. Sokka had taught her to always carry one just in case. 'Thank you, Sokka's instinct.'

But before she began to work on the lock she lifted up her shirt where Zuko had held her, expecting a few bruises. She was surprised to find none. He had held with a firm, but gentle grip. He really didn't want to harm her. 'Maybe he's nicer than I thought…I wonder if I could…' Katara dropped the thought of trying to persuade Prince Zuko to not try to capture Aang. What was she thinking? She wondered if the prince thought of anything but capturing 'the Avatar'. She grumpily shoved the pick into the lock, jiggling the pick until she heard a satisfying click. "Got you," Katara grinned, promising herself she would never crack another joke about Sokka's instinct. Katara swung the door open and shut, moving toward the back of the ship as smooth and quiet as still water, making only a soft padding noise as she ran.

She made it to the back of the ship with no problems, and with only a second's hesitation, dove into the dark, churning waters, making a rather large splash.

Unfortunately for her, Prince Zuko's room happened to be at the back of the ship. Prince Zuko had almost fallen asleep when he heard the splash. It didn't take more than three seconds to discover what had happened. He raced from his room to the back of the ship, catching himself on the railing. Katara was splashing in the dark waters, trying to swim away, but she was tiring quickly. "Idiot!" Zuko exclaimed, as he knocked the emergency rope ladder down. "You're still not fully healed!" He climbed on top of the railing and dove into the black, churning abyss.

**A/N**: Dum dum dum! What will happen? You'll see tomorrow or the next day, no later! I spoil you guys way too much…Review!


	9. Chapter 8: Cold

**A/N**: Hey everybody! How is everyone? I'm good. A wee bit tired, but okay! It's a lazy kind of day in my part of the world. But, onto the story! Since many of you wish to kill me for my cliff hanger.

**Disclaimer:** **Me: **_IdonotownAvatar._

**Lawyers:** That was fast.

**Me: **_Silence!_

Chapter 8: Cold

Katara coughed out water as she tried desperately to keep a float. She felt herself sinking, and though she did feel panicked, she was at home in the water. It was a contradicting sort of feeling. 'Huh. How weird. I'm drowning and all I can think about is the weirdness of the situation.' Katara was about ready to submit to the water and close her eyes when she felt a pair of strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and pull her up.

Zuko swam through the clear darkness, looking around for the stupid girl. He soon caught a glimpse of her and sped toward her floating form. Wrapping his arms around her he swam with her to the surface.

Once they broke the surface of the water, the two both began hacking and coughing. This did not stop them from arguing.

"You idiot!" Zuko choked.

"You're the idiot! I'm in my element! I would've been fine!"

"You were drowning!"

Katara fumed, "At least it would've been better than being held captive by you!"

"Shouldn't I get at least a 'thank you' for saving your life!"

"If my life being saved means Aang is still in danger, than I'd rather be left here, thanks!"

Prince Zuko narrowed his eyes. "The Avatar won't be harmed, so stop talking like that."

Katara's eyes widened, then narrowed again. "Hmph."

"Let's get back on the ship."

"I can swim on my own."

"No you can't."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'm agreeing with you, okay!"

"That's new."

"Shut up."

"I promise to shut up if you shut up."

"Never."

"Fine."

By this time, they were already half way up the ladder. When they toppled over onto the deck beside each other a few moments later, Iroh was there with towels. "Did you two have a nice midnight swim?"

"Shut up!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Fine, then I guess you don't want these," Iroh waved the towels over their heads.

"Sorry Mr.Iroh!" Katara smiled and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her.

"You can call me uncle."

"Okay."

Zuko grabbed his towel with a nod at his uncle and fixed the towel around his shoulders. No sooner had he done this when…"Ah-ah-ah-CHOO!"

"Oh dear, it looks like you're on the verge of catching a cold, Prince Zuko."

Katara looked up from the deck. "Some hot tea, dry clothes, and sleep will prevent that," she coldly stated.

"Ah yes, but it'll also take medicine and speed. We cannot have him catch a cold."

"Why not? A cold's not a big deal," then Katara understood. "Oh, you mean-?"

"Prince Zuko is not a waterbender, like you. You see, just like fevers are more potent with waterbenders, colds are more serious with firebenders."

Prince Zuko sneezed again, starting to shiver.

"We better get him to his room, please come along Katara."

"Yes," Katara followed the retired general and Prince Zuko back to the prince's room, only looking back once over her shoulder, seeing her chance for freedom drifting away with the navy waves.

Once they were in the dim room, Iroh immediately got tea ready, adding something from a small flask into Prince Zuko's. "Drink," he commanded. "I'll be back soon."

They both sipped the drinks, Katara immediately feeling better. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You would've died out there, with my chance of capturing the Avatar."

"Is that all you ever think about? You know, honor's not everything." Katara sighed, exasperated.

"Honor is everything," Zuko growled.

Katara drew in a shuddering breath, opening her mouth to yell at him when-

Iroh chose that wonderful time to return. He looked from Katara to his nephew and smiled. "It looks like I came just in time. A second later and you two would've been at each other's throats."

Katara and Zuko paid no attention, still trying to kill each other with their glares.

"Ah, well, I brought you dry clothes, here you go."

Katara took the clothes. "So, I guess I'll go back to my room now, huh?"

"No. You're not pulling another stunt like that again. You're staying with me tonight."

**A/N**: Oh dear. Am I going to get more death threats for this? Next chapter will be all Zuko/Katara! They're going to have a LONG midnight talk. Eh heh!

_**Thank you:**_

almostinsane: _Thank you!_

xx Painful Bliss xx: _Oh, well, yup. Yeah. I know! More Zuko goodness next chapter! Me too! I will!_

Dine Bilagaana: _Sure! I'm so glad I made your day! I will!_

JunkFood: _Thank you, thank you!_

TrueLoveHurts: _Eeeks! Sorry! No, it's fine! Oh, dear. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm flattered! I will! Yes m'am! Eeks!_

Arwey: _Eeks! Was it really that bad? I don't know, I know I wouldn't try to escape him! Yes, very silly! Ha, ha, yeah, I liked that part too! More of that kinda stuff coming up!_

Zukos Girl: _Um, sorry? Thank you! Um, bye! Eeks…_


	10. Chapter 9: Ribbon

**A/N**: Hey guys! Gotta do this real quick! I hope you like this chapter, again, I really like how it turned out! Especially the NEW cliffhanger you all will have to deal with! Don't worry, new chapter coming along. I hope you guys like this!

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** Again…_Idon'townAvatar._

**Lawyers:** A-

**Me:** _Silencio!_

_**Thank you:**_

xx Painful Bliss xx: _Well, at least when you come back you'll have a lot of chapters to look forward to! Thanks! I will!_

katara: _Lol. Thanks!_

Rykuto: _Yup. I'm known for being evil. Thank you! Aww, thanks!_

1kenshinlover: _Thank you! I will!_

WATERLADY7: _THANK YOU!_

Monito: _Yup, I think that about sums that chapter and this chapter up. Thanks for reviewing!_

TrueLoveHurts: _Yay! Yes m'am! It's fine! Thank you! I like you lots, too! Oh dear…;_

starlightz1112: _Thank you, thank you! Really? THANKS! Thank you! I will! THANK YOU! **huggles**_

Arwey: _Eh heh, yup. Things will get pretty interesting in this next chapter. I will!_

_almostinsane: I will! Thank you!_

Zukos Girl: _More Eeks! Eeeks! Lol. Yes m'am! Uhh, no, but they'll start seeing more in each other than just enemies! Thank you, thank you!_

Chapter 9: Ribbon

Katara fumed, staring in disbelief at Prince Zuko. "I am not changing in here with you!"

Iroh stepped in. "Katara, why don't I blind fold myself and Prince Zuko while you change?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice," Katara grimaced. She waited none too patiently as Iroh blindfolded Zuko (with much complaining: "Why should I have to be blindfolded! In my own room! I have NO earthly intention of looking!") and himself. She waved her hand in both their faces in turn, and when they made no reaction, she felt slightly satisfied and began to change.

'This is so wrong,' Katara thought as she felt herself reddening. She dressed quickly and folded the drenched clothes, setting them on the floor by the door. "I'm done."

"All right," Uncle Iroh exclaimed pleasantly. He removed the blind folds and transferred one to Katara.

Katara gulped, waiting blind in her enemy's room. A few minutes later, both teenagers were changed. "So, where am I sleeping?"

Zuko moved to sit cross legged on the right side of his bed and jerked his head to the left side. Iroh chuckled to himself as he left them, the wet clothes and towels in the crook of his arm. He counted to three and smiled.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Prince Zuko glared at her, "This way I can watch you all night."

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"It's not my fault, you shouldn't have tried to escape."

"It's kind of a natural thing for me to try to do!"

"Just get in bed."

Katara huffed and proceeded towards the bed. She gulped and crawled in front of Prince Zuko to sit on the left side, her face turned downwards, away from him. Suddenly, she felt her right wrist being pulled across her body by chilled hands. "What are you doing now!"

She was horrified to see Prince Zuko tying her right wrist to his own with a crimson ribbon. He knotted it one handed and pulled the knot taut with his teeth and hand. He looked up at her, his amber eyes holding her gaze. "This way, you can't leave without my knowing. Now, sleep," Zuko slipped under the covers and laid back on the small bed.

Katara 'hmphed' and laid on her stomach. She was so close to Zuko she could feel his body heat radiate off him. A few minutes of silence passed before Katara spoke something that had been bothering her. "So, honor is everything, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Would you do anything to get your honor back?"

"Yes," Zuko drawled.

"Even put someone to death? You do know that if you hand Aang over to the Fire Lord, he'll kill him."

"Why are you asking me this? Just go to sleep."

"Would you?"

Zuko breathed in and out, ignoring her.

"Answer me!"

Then, in a split second Katara felt her body twist. She could feel the hot hand of Zuko's that was connected to her press down on her own, her right arm pulled against the front of her body. Her heart pounding, she looked up into Prince Zuko's intense golden eyes, only a few inches away from her own.

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'm going to get killed for this cliffhanger, aren't I?


	11. Chapter 10: Stand

**_OVER 100 REVIEWS! BOO-YAH!does happy Sokka dance THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!_**

**A/N**: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. IT IS JUST EDITED AND RENAMED. THANK YOU.

**A/N**: Ello! Terribly sorry for the delay! I really am! And the cliff hanger! But, I was feeling less than inspired. Thankfully yesterday's trip to the pool found me bursting with new energy, and thus this chapter! A certain Mortal Combat song also got me pumped to do a certain scene for this. I think this chapter turned out past my expectations and I hope you like it! I hope the quality of this chapter makes up for the lack of updating quickly! _continues to bounce to Mortal Combat song_

**Disclaimer: Me: **_still humming and bouncing with gigantic earphones on_

**Lawyers: **Does this mean we can sue her?

**Angry Reviewers:** NO IT DOES NOT! SakuraLuna does not own Avatar!

**Lawyer 1: **Do you think we should fight back?

**Lawyer 2:** No, these people are scary.

**_Thank you:_ Me: **Good gosh, that's a lot of reviews. Well, better get started! _rolls up sleeves_

xxmango: _Noo! Don't die! I tried! Thanks for reviewing! Next time's update will be MUCH faster!_

tina7610813: _Thank you! Really? I recommend _**Superstition**_ by _Outsane _and_ **Unsuspecting Love** _by _chickygurl_! They're great! Thank you! You won't have to wait long!_

Who Cares:_ Eeks! Thank you! Yup. Eeks! Thank you! Sorry, but I have a few more planned! Mwa hah ha!_

Arwey:_ EEEKS! Um, yes? Nope! **blushes goes and reads ending again** Yea, you're right…Thanks!_

Harpygirl91:_ Eh heh, sorry about not updating very soon! Eeks! I don't wanna be killed texan style! Wait. Texan style? Oro? Lol. You can maim them, but don't kill them! They create humor! Okay!** waves **Thanks for reviewing!_

JunkFood:_ I tried! Next chapter will come out sooner! Thanks for reviewing!_

Tears Washed Away:_ Er, serious? Me? Never…But, yes, "I did just do that" Eeks! Don't die! I'm going! Yes'm! Aww, thanks! Will do!_

zoeluver:_ Eeks! Is the cliffy really that bad? I guess so! So, am I dead? It's fine! Thanks for reviewing!_

lyria of danceing flames: _Yup! Lol. I'll try and thanks! ; Eh heh…_

WATERLADY7:_ Eeks! Go you! Cliffhangers are great to use, but evil to read! Thanks for reviewing!_

DARSY:_ Um, cause I can? Thanks for reviewing!_

PKsDancingGirl:_ Eeks! Yes'm! Eeks! Me too! Isn't he great? Thanks for reviewing!_

Beast Boy 4ever:_ Will do! **cough **try ** cough** Thanks for reviewing!_

aangsair:_ Thank you! Yea! Me too! Thank you! I don't believe in the pairing…but I'll read it and review!_

pycho-bunny:_ Eeks! Oops, guess I'm dead then, huh? Lol. Thank you! Wow, really? That's interesting._

katara:_ YEA! Thanks for reviewing!_

JJ: _Lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

aisha89: _Thank you, thank you! Awww, THANKS! That's an extreme compliment! Yay Katara/Zuko fans! I'll try! Thanks! Me too! You're the first person to say that!_

1kenshinlover:_ Eh hee. Thank you. Wow, that sounds like something my beta would say…0o Thanks!_

Monito:_ Yup! Thanks for reviewing!_

Magicalflame:_ Thank you! I'll try!_

Daniellover: _Eeks! Thank you! LOL. _

bianca rios: _EEEEEEEEEKKKKKSSSSSS! Exactly! Yea! Oh…I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!_

starlightz1112:_ Hi! Yup! I'll try! Eeks…Yup! Iroh's great! I had a little too much fun with that…Thank you! I'll try!_

swimchick1614:_ Yup! Heh heh, you'll see. Thank you! I'll try!_

Yakumo1human:_ Thank you! Scary? I'll try! Aww, thanks!_

TrueLoveHurts:_ EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSS! **darts behind barrier** **squeaks **Urm, yes?** trembles** No, you shouldn't! Lol. Eeks! I tried! I'm sorry! I tried! SPARE MEEEE, OH MIGHTY NINJA! No, not really. Lol. Thanks! I enjoy writing it! **squeaks** I'll try! Buh bye!_

xx Painful Bliss xx:_ Quick update, huh? Of course. Oh dear…You won't? Yea! EXACTLY! You'll find out what's with the ribbon in this chapter. Nope, Zuko knows Katara can pick the lock and escape all over again. I'll try my best! Thanks for reviewing!_

Zukos Girl:_ Nooo...Wow, three? Really? I'm on a roll! Eeks! I mean…**shifty eyes**…Bad me! Bad!** pats hand** Yeaaa…Sorry bout that…Yea! I'll try! Thanks for reviewing!_

dragon's kitty:_ Yea! Of course! How long did you think I could hold out without fluff? Eeks! Thank you! Oh yes…Aww, thanks! You're one in a million! Lol. Eeks. Pizza! Huzzah! Yes, yes. But fun! Oh, where do you think I got the 'Eeeks' from?_

iloveprincezuko:_ Uh huh! Aww, thanks! Mega-fab? Wow! Thanks! I'll try my best!_

almostinsane: _Thank you! Oh dear…No! Don't arrest her! She reads my story!_

**Me:** GOOD GOSH!_ pants_ If you guys review this much for that evil a cliffy maybe I should put up more…_looks at all the murderous reviewers_…Eh heh, maybe not…Anywho, enjoy!

Chapter 10: Focus

Katara didn't know how long they stayed like that, but he didn't seem to find the words to defend himself. She could see him gulp. "You can't, can you? You can't allow him to die. It's not in your nature."

Zuko deepened his glare, before exhaling and rolling out of his straddled position. Katara took a deep breath and tried positioning herself comfortably, trying to slow her heart rate.

"I will do it."

"Do what?"

"Do whatever it takes to regain my rightful place."

Katara sighed and rested on her side, facing him. She watched him for a moment as he stared past her at the Fire Nation emblem.

"No, you won't."

"I have to get over this weakness."

"The day when valuing life is considered a weakness is a day I hope I never see."

"To my father, it's weakness, it's how I got…"

"Your scar," Katara thought for a moment. "Your scar is not a mark of shame or dishonor or weakness. It's a mark that shows you stood up for what you believed in, even if no one stood with you."

Zuko looked away. "I bowed before him, begging for mercy, before he did it." An involuntary and almost unnoticeable shiver rolled up Zuko's body, remembering the day.

Katara impulsively intertwined his fingers in hers and squeezed. "Then your father is the one who should be ashamed. Not you."

Zuko turned his head to her and nodded, careful not to let a smile shine through. "Now, sleep."

"Alright," Katara snuggled into the warm covers, her eyes drifting closed. 'Fire really does stand for intensity…'

Zuko looked at her placid features for a moment before allowing sleep to take him. 'Water really does stand for kindness…'

Katara awoke to the smell of incense. She opened her eyes, taking in the dim, candlelit room. Supporting herself on one elbow she looked over at Prince Zuko, who was currently meditating. Katara quietly slipped out of the bed and sat next to him, trying not to bother him.

A few peaceful minutes later Prince Zuko opened an eye and looked sideways at Katara. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be trying to stay as quiet as possible. Prince Zuko couldn't help but smile a little as Katara's stomach growled.

Katara winced. "Sorry."

Zuko wiped the smile from his face quickly. "No. It's time for breakfast anyway. Come with me."

Katara nodded, grabbing the ribbon off the bed. "Do you mind if I use this to tie back my hair?"

"Why not? I have no use for it," Zuko shrugged.

"Then what was it doing in your room?"

"I'd put my money on my Uncle placing it in my room for you."

Katara smiled. "I'll have to thank him. And scold him."

"Scold him?"

"Being stuck to the Fire Nation prince for a night was not on top of my list of things to do."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence followed as the two made their way through the industrial halls of the ship to the dining room.

"They wouldn't kill the Avatar."

"Why do you say that? Aang poses a threat to them."

"Yes. But if they kill the Avatar-"

"He has a name."

"Fine. What was it?"

"_Aang_."

"Aang. But if they kill _Aang_, he'll just reincarnate again and we're just going to have to go searching for him all over again."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way."

"Hm," Zuko droned as he knocked on the iron door.

Uncle Iroh and a delicious smell greeted them. "Come in Katara, Prince Zuko. Did you two sleep well?" Iroh said bemusedly.

"Yes, uncle, we slept fine. You?"

"Wonderfully. I had another odd dream-"

Katara smiled as she sat down in the place set for her, which just happened to be next to Zuko.

Iroh went on. "I was on a giant Pai-Sho board, chasing after a very rare tile. It is called the oak leaf tile and is very rare. It used to be very common, but then around sixty years ago-"

Katara listened raptly as she served herself some of the grilled fish and rice. She briefly glanced over at Prince Zuko and caught him rolling his eyes as he munched quietly.

A few minutes later he finished. "Excuse me, uncle, Katara."

Katara watched him go. "Where is he going?"

"Probably to train. Do you want to go watch after you finish eating?"

"Why not? But, Uncle Iroh?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could practice my waterbending?"

"I don't see why not."

"Really!"

"Maybe you could even practice with my nephew!"

Katara raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to?"

"Ah. No, you don't have to do anything. But, you'd improve."

"Hmph."

"Come on, Katara. And think about it, my nephew really isn't so bad."

"I know."

Zuko exhaled quickly and propelled himself through the air, kicking out. A stream of flames sped from his leg and dispersed only to be replaced by a spinning kick. Zuko continued his routines at a furious pace, only briefly noticing Katara and his uncle taking a place in front of him.

"You're getting sloppy, Zuko! Concentrate!"

Zuko growled and lashed out, flames erupting from his fist. He was concentrating, at least, partly. His mind was turning again with what the Avatar had said a few days ago. _Do you think, if we were born in the same time, we could have been friends?_ Could he be friends with them? With the Avatar and his friends? Zuko paused. No. Friendship wouldn't give him back his country or his throne or his honor. A new wave of fury and determination rushed through Prince Zuko's body. Zuko exhaled again and performed a very difficult maneuver.

Katara watched in awe. She had never focused so much on firebending before, especially not Prince Zuko's. But, she had to admit, he was good. Really good. There was something frighteningly beautiful about the display in front of her. The way Zuko's body twisted and almost danced against the flame.

"He's completely focused, but not on what he should be," Iroh sighed and stood up. Katara watched him walk to face Zuko. "Prince Zuko!"

Zuko halted, his breath coming in ragged gasps, sweat trickling down his face and arms.

"Focus only on the flame. Only. You are letting pride cloud your vision, Prince Zuko. Now, clear your mind and face me," Iroh inhaled and slid into a stance.

Zuko nodded and also readied himself.

They stayed still for a moment, staring each other down. Zuko was the one to break the still air with a front kick followed by a punch.

Flames spewed forth only to be denied, Iroh held his arms in front of him in a cross formation dispersing the flames. He exhaled steam, standing calmly before his nephew.

Zuko narrowed his gaze and closed the distance between them, sending more flames at his uncle. The two continued to fight like this, Iroh never moving despite Prince Zuko's efforts.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Katara, Zuko sent a plume of flames at his uncle that Katara was sure would hit. However, Iroh merely swooped to the side and performed a lazy spinning kick, sending Zuko to the ground. Iroh held his clenched fist in front of his nephew, his face hard. Zuko stared defiantly up at him. "Stand up, Prince Zuko!" Iroh barked.

Zuko tugged off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Both returned to their starting positions.

"Now, clear your mind, clear it of all anger and focus your energy alone on your flame."

Zuko nodded and relaxed.

The two of them returned to their fight, Katara watching on in soft admiration. Being a teenage girl however, she couldn't help but notice that Prince Zuko's upper body was very toned. He was actually quite good looking, if not for the flame shaped scar. Katara shook her head, this was Prince Zuko she was thinking this about. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and focused on the fight instead.

Zuko dodged and attacked, moving with the flame instead of against it. He thought he caught a smile pass over his uncle's face, but quickly dismissed it and focused his mind again. His uncle threw a punch at him. Zuko replied by sidestepping, avoiding a torrent of flames and knocked his uncle off balance with a well positioned kick. Iroh tumbled to the ground, Zuko's foot still in position to attack.

Katara let her mouth drop completely. 'Now what?'

To her amazement, Iroh began to laugh. Prince Zuko let a smile grace his features as he offered his uncle his hand.

"Very good, Prince Zuko! That was much, much better!"

"Thank you, uncle."

Iroh dusted himself off and sighed. "Now, I think a good game of Pai-Sho is in order. Excuse me," Iroh said as he began to walk away to the captain's coop, he paused however, halfway. "Oh, Katara, Zuko, why don't you practice together now?"

_"What?" _

**A/N**: I did it agaaaain! I did it agaaain! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will come up MUCH sooner! Please review!


	12. Chapter 11: Dance

**A/N**: Ello everybody! How're ya'll? I'm doing just dandy. The mouse is running on his wheel, my cat is skulking around the house, my lil' stud muffin (kitten) is probably sleeping somewhere…all is well with the world. But that was probably way too much information…huh? Anywho, enjoy the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** Mee mee meeeeee!

**Lawyers:** _simultaneously stick fingers in ears_

**Me:** Purr-fect. _sings in bad impression of Sound of Music_ I OOO-OWN AVATAR! AAA-AAND ZUKO AS WELLLLL!

**Lawyers:** _removes fingers_ _grinz_ You sued.

**Me:** Nooo! No no no NO! I DON'T own Avatar!

**Lawyers: **Aaand?

**Me:** And Zuko. _sticks tongue out_ How do they do that?

**Lawyers:** Think we can sue her for impersonating Sound of Music?

**Me:** Now that's just wrong.

_**Thank you:**_

Areese:_ Thank you! And I'm sorry to say, that almost all good things must come to an end. _

Julia: _Thank you very much! Thanks! I will!_

iloveprincezuko:_ THANK YOU! I will!_

lyria of danceing flames: _Thank you. Don't worry, it's coming. Lol. Thank you! Cliffies? Me? Don't know. Just like 'em. Oh dear…I will! Me too! Sugar will rule the world. Yes, yes._

NybCR:_ **grinz** Thanks for reviewing!_

Goddess of love:_ Hi! I'm SakuraLuna (but you probably already knew that). Neat! Nice to meet you! Thank you! (aw**e**some) Thank you! Wow, thanks! You should try them, they're a lot of fun and they help you develop your own style and get your footing! At least for me that's there purpose. Neat, me too! I wish you the best of luck! THANKS! That means a lot! Thank you! Will do! I agree!_

Harpygirl91: _Lol. Thanks! Um, shalI I introduce you to my punching bag? Or paper! Paper's good! LOL. I should probably clean my room too. Again. _

PKsDancingGirl:_ Eeeks! Wow, thanks! I'm honored! And, **Superstition** is a great fic. Eh heh, thanks! I update as soon as I can. Now, it may not be everyday like it used to be, but I'm trying my best! Eeks…;_

Monito: _Thank you, thank you, will do!_

starlightz1112:_ Hi! Thank you, me too! Thanks! I will! Yea!_

dragon's kitty:_ Yuppers! Zuko was muy spiffy, guy's got skill. Yes. I agree whole heartedly. Uh huh! I loved the Fire Nation soldier's faces when the half-frozen frogs crawled out from under the door, that was priceless! Same with Zhao's face every time a frog hopped in front of him and ribbeted, as if mocking him! Uh huh, probably. And then we'll enjoy insanity between all five of them! Um…**shifty eyes** Maaybee…Uh huh! Oh yes…and only going to get eviler._

Beast Boy 4ever:_ Eeks! Sowy! Yup, I just saw an episode where Iroh showed some skill with Zhao and decided, he must still be really good. **looks over at lawyers** Nope. Not yet._

almostinsane:_ Thank you!_

Zukos Girl:_ Uh huh! I DO like you guys! I do! Well, yes, I am slightly evil, but that doesn't mean I don't like you guys! Yup. You're right. No! I don't! NOOOOO! Please don't! Phew. Will do! Lol. Thanks for reviewing!_

Chapter 11: Dance

Zuko stared at the girl standing in front of him. Him, and a waterbender? Practice together? His uncle must his drunk too much ginseng tea.

Katara's eyes flicked to the ground. "Um," they were clearly wondering the same thing. How to practice? "How about you do some firebending forms and I try to convert them to waterbending?"

Zuko shrugged. "Then maybe we could spare."

"Yeah."

They stared at the ground for awhile in silence.

"Well?" Zuko said.

"Oh, right," Katara scurried to stand beside Zuko.

"Can you reach the water from here?"

"I think so," Katara narrowed her eyes, concentrated.

"One," Zuko breathed as he slid into a stance.

Katara copied.

"Two," Zuko punched out, sending a flurry of flames.

Katara took a deep breath and quickly manipulated part of the ocean across the boat to her and past, a perfect water whip.

Zuko widened his eyes, the girl had gotten better. "Three," Zuko trailed off as he kicked forward.

Katara sent more water to rest in front of her, then kicked it, sending the water into a powerful spray. They continued through almost all the forms Zuko knew, Katara converting them with slight difficulty. But she was getting better.

Zuko had to silently marvel at the girl's waterbending. It must be hard to manipulate an element so unmanageable and heavy, an element normally refusing to move for anyone.

Finally Zuko returned to the starting position, Katara breathing hard, but trying not to show her exhaustion.

"So," Katara breathed. "Do you want to spare now?"

Zuko smirked. "As you wish."

They faced each other, both staring stubbornly into each other's eyes. Katara made the first move, twisting the water and sending a jet of water at Zuko. Zuko twisted his body around to give himself more momentum and launched a flaming kick, evaporating the water. Katara narrowed her eyes more, and moved forward with several water whips, Zuko always right beside her dodging her attacks, and her doing the same with him. They couldn't tell how long they went on, all they knew was that the sun was soon right above them. And they only noticed this for a few seconds, so lost were they in their own world.

'I was right, he is good. I can barely keep up,' Katara blinked, trying to keep her body moving and marveling at the way he could control fire. Fire was an element that must be extremely hard to control, always wanting to move the it wanted to move and hard to contain and be told otherwise.

'Amazing. I didn't think she could last this long,' Zuko thought as he took a step closer and lightly swept Katara off her feet, taking advantage of her moment of exhaustion.

Katara sucked in a breath, trying to think how she could get herself out of this one. She was surprised to find she didn't have to. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist for the third time in only a few days. She stared up into Zuko's eyes and was surprised to see him smiling down at her, even though it was still slightly like a smirk.

"I win."

"For now," Katara smiled back.

Zuko looked at her suspiciously as he set her down and sat down himself, both of them breathing hard. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"I hope you know I have two years experience more than you."

"I know, but that doesn't matter."

"Oh, really?" Zuko growled.

"Yep, because I never give up," Katara looked over at him and smiled, a certain glint in her eyes.

Zuko felt a twinge in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger as he looked at her. "Neither do I."

"Good. Then we'll both do our best," Katara tried to keep her smile up, but the way he was looking at her…it was starting to make her feel funny.

"Yeah," Zuko trailed off. They laid beside each other for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Prince Zuko! Katara! Lunch time!" Iroh called from the captain's coop where there were several groaning crew members, still staring in irritated disbelief at the Pai-Sho board.

Zuko quickly stood and after a moment's hesitation, offered Katara his hand.

"Um, thank you," Katara said, bewildered by this action.

"It's nothing," Zuko replied, already walking toward his uncle.

Katara gripped the hand he had touched, feeling slightly warm. 'He really isn't so bad….if only this war wasn't going on…maybe we could be friends…'

Zuko looked down at the hand he had offered Katara. And again felt the torn feeling of wishing either the war would end or he was born of a different nation. 'Then maybe I could be friends with her…'

…_and maybe something more… _

**A/N**: Now is where things will start getting good! Oh yeah…next chapter: Chapter 12: Wish. Zuko and Katara fluff!...or is there?


	13. Chapter 12: Water & FireWish

**A/N**: Woot! Wow, this chapter cost me a few hours of good night's sleep trying to figure it out. Hard chapter, very hard chapter…But FLUFF! Or, is there? I won't tell. You're going to have to figure it out for yourself. So, go on! Go search the realms of my fanfic! (actually just read this chapter, I'm just being weird) I got a little song happy…

**Disclaimer: Me: **I own Avatar. Yes siree, bob…

**Lawyers:** _taking a deep breath to rag on me again_

**Me Sis:** _whaps me upside the head with a frying pan_ No you don't, nimrod!

**Me:** Fine…_sniffs_ I don't own Avatar…

**Lawyers:** 0o

**Me Sis:** There you go! _smiles_

**Lawyers:** Would you like to join us, miss? How you handled that was simply superb.

**Me Sis:** _glares_ Excuse me?

**Lawyers:** Join…us?

**Me Sis:** _proceeds to repeatedly whap the lawyers with frying pan_

**Me:** I love my sister.

**_Thank you:_**

Zukos Girl:_ You'll see...Thank you! Will do! Never tried before, hmm, good idea! Yes'm!_

NybCR:_ Eh heh…rats, foiled again! Thank you!_

Eternal Silence:_ You'll see! Thank you! I'm trying, I hope you like this one! I think it's really long! Thanks! Wow, Zuko does seem pretty sweet, doesn't he? Yes! Me too! I know! Hmm, might've, and she might fall in love with him now…But I'm not telling anything else. Thank you so much! That means a lot! Thank you!_

Goddess of love:_ Rats, must try harder. No problem! Really? Thank you! You should! It is! Thank you! Bye!_

jagdoc09:_ Thanks! Please do! This site needs more of those! Don't worry, they'll come back next chapter! I'll try! (five people, one computer) Thank you!_

jerseygrl246: _I will! Thank you so much!_

tina7610813:_ Thanks! Thank you, no problem!_

Tears Washed Away: _Thanks! Oh dear…Kay! Of course…Thank you! Eeks! I'm sorry for taking so long! But, I really wanted to make this chapter something special!_

TrueLoveHurts:_ Yup! Eeks. Thank you! Um, yes? EEKS! I will! Oh my…;_

Harpygirl91:_ Thank you, thank you, I will!_

lyria of danceing flames:_ Thank you! You'll see! Yes, I agree! Will do! Or try…I try my best! Ummm, lemon? **turns pink** Very, er, graphic, and, um, intense romance…physical, that is…they're usually rated M. I personally don't like them…Adios! _

ML7: _Thank you! I am SO sorry about that mishap! I fixed it as soon as I read your review, it is back where it should be! I'm terribly sorry about that! Thank you!_

skateboardsNapplepie:_ Thank you! Thanks! That means a lot! Because I actually sometimes lose sleep over trying to keep them in character…I'm glad people are noticing! Fruit? But, yeah, I've seen those…Yes, I agree. But fanfics are a mirror of how people see the story, some people do sacrifice the character's personality a bit to do this. Thank you!_

Boylessgirl52941:_ Thank you!_

Chapter 12: Water & Fire-Wish

My name is Katara. I have recently been captured by the Fire Nation's prince, Zuko. These past few days I have hung out with a retired general whom I've come to know as Uncle and the prince himself, who I have now found myself wishing to be a friend of. Perhaps his only friend….They really aren't such bad people. They're just like the other nations, just a bit more over confident than the rest. But, as I find myself repeating these thoughts over and over to myself, I feel shame wash over me. I'm supposed to hate these men. There are no women or children or old people on this ship. They are just the men who are part of the Fire Nation's war. The men who are to blame for the death of my mother.

_Sometimes we fall_

_Ain't nothing new to me_

I bring my knees to my chest and hug them, resting my head on the tops, my eyes half closed. My mother said I should learn to always forgive others….but it's so much easier said than done…especially since…I shudder as a memory of my mother screaming desperately for us to run clouds my vision. How can I forgive something like that? But then…

_Don't care move on_

_I must say you gave up for this time now_

I huff and walk out of my room quietly. I hate being cooped up in there. I can't think. My mind continues where I left off, uninvited. But then, why has Prince Zuko forgiven his father for what he did to him? Why is he working so hard, risking lives, to help win a war he doesn't believe in? Or maybe…I look over at the object of my thoughts, a hard expression contorting his features as he demands reports from his crew on the whereabouts of Aang and poring over old, weather beaten maps. Maybe he hasn't yet forgiven his father…but then why would he work so hard to be forgiven? I want to know…I _have_ to know…A wry smile twists my lips…I've never been very good at keeping out of other people's business…and I don't regret it. If there's something I can do, I'll do all I can.

_Stop! Tell me where you're going_

_Maybe the one you love isn't there_

Does he know? Does he know I now have no parents present due to his father's war? Is he so self centered that he refuses to think of the consequences? I tilt my head and continue looking at him, hoping that something about his expression will betray what's going on inside. He catches my eye…and we just stare at each other…the sounds all around me have melded together into a deafening roar…Maybe he knows the consequences…he just wants to be accepted…no matter what…

_You're going under_

_But you're over it all so you don't care about all that I had to see_

The captain asks confirmation on something, but Prince Zuko makes no notice…he's still staring at me…Why? Doesn't he know how silly he looks? Ugh…I look away and hear him promptly answer the captain. I turn to look out over the ocean and can almost imagine Appa flying towards me. But this feeling I find is bittersweet...But why? Why should I regret…

_Watch you wait until you come around_

_Around_

"What are you doing out of your room?"

Prince Zuko finished giving orders to the crew and returned his attention to the girl. Katara. What was she doing out of her room? Zuko walked to her and asked her exactly that.

"What are you doing out of your room?"

This seemed to jolt her from her thoughts. "Oh," she exclaimed. "I just needed some fresh and the door was open, so I figured it was okay…"

_Don't close your eyes_

_You need to see it all_

"Oh," Zuko sighed, tired.

Katara gulped, mustering her strength. "Um, can I talk to you?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you alone. How about your room?"

"Fine," Zuko led the way to his room, curiosity getting the better of him. "Come in."

_It's no surprise_

_That they break you down_

"Thanks."

"So, what is this about?" Zuko asked as he locked the door.

"Why are you so determined to return to your father after what he did to you?"

Zuko froze. "Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. I can't understand it. He obviously doesn't care about you, no normal father would do that to their son."

_Least they won't give you up_

Zuko, with his back still to Katara, tensed his muscles. He did not want to talk about this. He _really_ did not want to talk about this. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

_Stop! Tell me where you're going_

_Maybe the one you love isn't there_

Zuko turned around, his eyes burning. "I said, shut up. You don't know what you're talking about."

Katara glared, feeling slightly miffed. "Firstly, I will NOT shut up. Secondly, maybe I don't know what I'm talking about, and that's why I'm trying to find out."

_You're going under_

_But you're over it all so you don't care about all that I had to see_

"Well, what if I don't want you to find out? You don't understand the consequences and needs of war! You're just some good-doer little girl who was bored with life on the home front!"

Katara choked, her eyes burning. She didn't know anything of the consequences of war? "I don't know anything about the pain of war? How can you know that? You don't know anything!"

_Watch you wait until you come around_

"I know more than you! You have no idea the hardship I've endured for this war!"

"For something so stupid as war?"

_It's all wonderful_

_Living happily_

Zuko could feel himself burning inside. She was right. It was stupid. But, he mustn't think that. If he did, there was no hope of things returning to normal. "Yes! Only the ignorant call war stupid!"

"Ignorant?" Katara's voice cracked.

_To lose it all_

_Think you have everything_

Zuko narrowed his eyes. What was going on with her? "Yes, ignorant. The only things of this war you know you've heard from word of mouth. You've never _really_ experienced it."

"SH-SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ALL THAT I HAD TO SEE BECAUSE OF THIS WAR! THAT I HAD TO EXPERIENCE!"

_Stop! Tell me where you're going_

_Maybe the one you love isn't there_

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Prince Zuko," Katara sniffed. "Do you have a mother?"

"No."

_You're going under_

_But you're over it all so you don't care about all that I had to see_

"Did she die due to this war? Did you hear her scream for you to run? Did-" Katara trailed off, her speech dissolving into sobs.

Zuko gulped again. 'I really should learn when to shut up,' he sighed and led Katara over to his bed, all the while Katara trying to push him away.

_Watch you wait until you come around_

_Around_

"I'm sorry, Katara. Will you tell me what happened?"

Katara fingered her collar bone, only experiencing brief shock from hearing Prince Zuko utter the words 'I'm sorry.' "It was during one of the Fire Nation raids two years ago. My village was attacked only a week after the men had left…including my dad."

_Stop tell me where you're going _

_Maybe the one you love isn't there_

Zuko snorted in disgust. It seemed the council really was power hungry cowards with no honor at all.

"My mother was a waterbender, she tried to fight them off, giving Sokka and I time to run for it. That's the last time I saw her…alive…"

_You're going under_

_But you're over it all so you don't care about all that I had to see_

Zuko sighed, his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't know. But, please answer my question: How can you promise to give your father Aang when you don't support the war?"

_Watch you wait until you come around_

_Around_

"Giving my father the Avatar is the only way things can return to normal…"

"Oh."

_I can see it in your eyes you're hurting_

_But the pain is part of learning who you are_

"And, if I regain my rightful place, I will have power to stop this war and help return things to normal…"

They sat in silence for awhile, neither knowing what else to say. Finally, Katara spoke. "Were you scared?"

_All these truths can sometimes be deceving_

"When?"

"Before your father…" Katara flicked her eyes up to his scar.

_When your whole world comes crashing to the ground_

Zuko bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell her…he probably should, she had spoken openly with him… "Yes."

"I really am sorry that happened to you…"

_Tell me everything you need now anything at all_

_And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall_

"There's nothing you can do."

"I know. But you know what?"

_Yeah, when you come undone_

_When you come undone_

Zuko turned to her. "What?"

Katara smiled a little. "I wish you didn't have to go through what you did."

"I wish your mother was still alive and your father still at home."

_You know I can't be like everybody_

_Cause I can't tell you what you want to hear_

Katara sighed, her eyes melancholy. "No. What's done is done. I told Aang once he can't hang on the past, what's meant to be, is meant to be. But I'm okay with that. Aang, Sokka, Appa, and Momo are my family now. And my mother will always be with me in my waterbending…But it doesn't keep me from wishing she was here occasionally," Katara giggled a little. "Especially when Sokka won't listen to me…"

Zuko smiled a little.

_I don't know if I can make it better _

_All I know is I will be around_

"How did your mother die?"

"Child birth…"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

_Tell me everything you need now anything at all_

_And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall_

"No, it's fine. All I remember of her is people talking about her. Saying that I looked just like her, only a guy…they stopped saying that when…"

_Yeah, when you come undone_

_When you come undone_

"When you got that scar," Katara reached her hand up in a comforting gesture and laid it on the side of his scar. "I wish I could go back in time and prevent that from happening," Katara looked into his eyes.

_When all your plans are made out are lying on the floor_

Zuko stared peacefully at her, his hand covering hers. "And I wish I could have prevented your father from going to war and your mother dying."

_And all your dreams are turning into nothing more_

"But, what's done-" Katara leaned an inch into him.

_When all your hope has left you know you're not alone_

"Is done," Zuko followed suit. "I know."

_Just hold on_

"But that doesn't stop us from wishing," Katara smiled, her eyes glistening.

_Hold on_

"No, it doesn't," Zuko leaned into her more, his heart pounding, a smile dancing in his eyes.

_Tell me everything you need now anything at all_

"No, it-" Katara's words caught in her throat as she felt the banished prince's lips ever so slightly brush hers. She closed her eyes and could almost feel-

_And I will be the one who's waiting anytime you fall_

"Hey, kids! Dinner ti-" Iroh petered off, seeing with dismay what he had just prevented.

"We're coming Uncle," Zuko coughed.

Katara smiled breathlessly and followed Iroh out of the room, Zuko pushing past, beginning to bark orders at the crew, a little more hurriedly than normal, Iroh noted.

_Yeah, when you come undone_

Katara followed Uncle Iroh to the dining room, smiling bemusedly as she wondered why Iroh seemed to be berating himself ("ah, I just had to walk in right at that moment, didn't I? Couldn't have waited a second or two, oh no, just had to get there at that moment-") Katara smiled despite the horror curling in her stomach at what she had just almost done. She didn't care at the moment, she was completely and carelessly happy and she had not a clue as to why.

_When you come undone…_

My name is Zuko. I am the banished prince of the Fire Nation who, a few days ago, had captured the Avatar's waterbending friend, Katara. That girl has to be one of the most infuriating people on this planet. Falling into my life and asking me questions that don't concern her, how dare she. I take a deep breath, and am surprised to see my anger dissipate with it. I look over at the ground. Maybe she isn't _that_ bad. I mean, she has every reason to confront me like that. I mean, her mother died.

_Tell me all the dreams that you have let slip right through your hands_

_Do you feel lost inside of someone else's life?_

Maybe I should give her necklace back…Wait a minute. She hasn't tried to escape since that second night…Is the necklace the only thing holding her back? She seemed to care about it a lot. No…it's gotta be something else. She's the kind of stubborn person who would ask about it if she really wanted it back. I mean…I bet she still really cares about it…she's just….distracted I guess…that's the only word I can think of to describe it…

_And we're not gonna live forever_

_Can you tell me is it now or never?_

I bring my callused fingers up to my parched lips and feel a horrible heat enter my cheeks. I almost kissed her…but why? Why! I jerk onto my side, burrowing into the sheets. I can feel my whole body start to burn with shame, my eyes squeezed shut. Why did I have to almost kiss her! I open my eyes again, staring tiredly around the room. I can't find a reason…and it angers me…Great…now things are gonna be all awkward…No, they won't. I won't let them. I'm the prince of the Fire Nation! The prince! Banished maybe…but still…

_I'm not gonna make up your mind_

I gulp…This will all be over when I hand over the Avatar and send that stupid Water Tribe boy and his infuriating sister back-I take a deep breath. I hate to admit it…but I'm going to miss arguing with that girl…No…I'm not…Yes I am….No…..Yes…No..Yes..No.Yes.No.YesNoYesNO-

_I don't wanna live without you_

_And I don't wanna live a lie_

That's it…I'm going to bed…I close my eyes and exhale a breath I had been holding and work out the kinks in my neck and back before settling down to sleep…

_We'll never know till we try_

…but I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I _had _kissed her. I feel a smile curl my lips.

_Yeah, we'll never know till we try_

**A/N:** Woot! Again! I hope you guys enjoyed! I know I did! Just please, don't kill me! Review!


	14. Chapter 13: Water Won't

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! I was actually having quite a bit of trouble with this chapter. I did my best, and though while writing I wasn't happy with it, looking back on it now, I'm happy. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Which, has to be a good thing. So, I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day! _prances off humming_

**Disclaimer: Me:** _takes a deep breath_ I do not own Avatar or Sound of Music or Disney (I wish) or anything else except for a ton of stuff in my house and head!

**King Lawyer:** She's getting too good for her own good, think we can contact our snipers?

**Lawyer 1:** Sorry sir, they're all playing Halo 2 on Xbox live.

**King Lawyer:** Drats!

**Me:** Ha, ha!

**Lawyers:** _looking mutinous with metal briefcases_

**Me:** Um, brother? (my brother is my designated body guard for this disclaimer's purposes, but I do not own him…except at some video games, then I own! Fear the ever funny puns!) Bro?

**Bro:** _talking to the tv_ Shut your face you noob! _ish also playing Halo 2…shocker that…_

**Me:** Aw, great…

**(actually, he isn't playing Halo right now, hasn't for two days, which is a record, he's playing a Ranma ½ game, which, after doing the final author's note and thank you's and uploading this, I think I'll join him…Mario Party 6 or another game would be fun to do too…)**

_**Thank you:**_

Lost Darkness: _THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you! Yes m'am! Okay, okay! Down, girl, down! (everyone, this is my beta reader, co-writer, and one of my best friends…in real life and in the cyber world…)_

XwildfiregirlX: _It's fine! Oh, cool! Didja have fun? Thank you! Me too! Thank you! I appreciate that! It does take it out of a girl!_

Jinko: _Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! Of course I'll continue! I wouldn't dream of stopping!_

Tears Washed Away: _Eeks! Thank you! Wow, really? I hope you like this one! Thank you! I know! Iroh was evil! Though, he completely beat himself up over it..Lol….I'll try! Yes'm!_

dragon's kitty: _I know! **huggles back** Hmmm, maybe….I know I know! You're very welcome! **bows** Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne!_

Katuko: _Thank you! They're some of my favorite songs! Thank you! Yes, they are. In fact, they're lyrics from three different songs, I'll list them at the end of this chapter in order._

Lucibell: _Yay! Thank you, thank you! Thanks! I love writing Iroh.(though sometimes it's a pain…) Thank you!_

lyria of danceing flames: _Thank you! Hmmm, cause he wants his nephew to be loved I guess, and he thinks they'd be good together. That's my take on it at least. But also because Iroh and I both agree that Zuko needs a friend. Thank you! No problem! It's fine! You're welcome! It's fine! Lol…Will do!_

starlightz1112: _Hey! Thank you! Will do! I can't wait to write more!_

Mirage: _Thank you! Will do!_

Serious Fan: _Thank you very much! I will!_

TanakasHeart:_ Thank you, thank you!_

Loyal Fan: _Thank you! Thanks a lot!_

ML7: _What do you mean? What doesn't make sense? If you would please tell me I would be happy to try and explain it!_

jerseygrl246: _I know…Lol…Yup! That chapter was necessary to the story. Thank you! I will!_

Zukos Girl: _For, um, preventing them from kissing? Thank you! Yup. Yes, they do. Lol. Probably not! Thank you, I will!_

iloveprincezuko: _Thank you! I'm glad you liked them! (quotes?) I will!_

tina7610813: _Thank you! I know! You won't have to wait too long!_

Monito: _Actually, his lips brushed hers, they were about to make it a real kiss before Iroh burst in. To me, there's a difference. But, I'm sorry for confusing you! Thanks for reviewing!_

almostinsane: _No, I didn't. Actually, as far as I'm concerned they haven't. In fact there are a lot of song fics out there. Thank you!_

Harpygirl91: _Thank you! I'll try!_

Chapter 13: Water- Won't

**Day 5**

Katara woke up with her head under the firm pillow, her hair sticking out at odd angles. She gave the sunlight a death glare and flipped over, staring at the ceiling. She had only got to sleep at daybreak due to her mind's incessant wondering. And now that she was awake, her mind resumed said rant…'Geez, why did I almost have to let him do that? I think I know why, but no,' Katara sighed, her chest heaving up and down. The last time she had felt like this was when she was with Jet, that is, before she found out he wasn't what he seemed. But this time the feeling was stronger.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

Katara groaned. This was not happening. She wouldn't let it. She'd squash this; no man was ever worth hurting that badly. Katara clutched her chest, remembering the torn feeling she had felt when Jet showed his true colors as a murdering monster. She wouldn't go through that again. She was being silly. 'It's up I get, no sense in moping around over a feeling I'm going to ignore anyways,' Katara thought decidedly as she slid off the bed and quickly made it.

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Katara let the door click decidedly behind her, focusing on breakfast and maybe waterbending practice afterwards. She was dismayed to see the sun to her left. It was past midday, much past midday. Then she saw Prince Zuko, and her heart leaped into her throat.

_Who d'you think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heavens to you_

Katara shook her head and walked purposely forward to stand beside Iroh, watching Prince Zuko practice. To her dismay, she found her heartbeat had somehow been magnified. "We're practicing now?" She stated quietly.

"Prince Zuko said he needed to get something off his mind." Iroh's smile grew wider, a knowing glint in his eyes, as he looked from Prince Zuko to Katara.

Katara nodded, trying to placate her face to indifference as she watched Prince Zuko. 'Wait a minute, am I staring? Oh, gosh, it'd look really weird if he looked over and I was staring at him. But should I look away? That'd look even weirder…'

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

Katara discreetly shook her head. 'I'm ignoring this. I'm ignoring this. I'm ignoring this.'

"Katara?" Uncle Iroh chuckled.

"Hm?" Katara exclaimed, startled out of her thoughts.

"I believe Prince Zuko is ready to let you practice with him."

"Oh," Katara's face fell farther. "Great…" She thought miserably as she walked forward and took her place in front of Zuko, making her mind focus only on the fight and found she was determined to win this time.

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and _

_Who you're thinking of_

Katara sent a water spurt at Zuko through a kick and followed with a water whip, attacking furiously. Zuko dodged and ducked, manipulating the flame to his whims, allowing him to close the distance between him and Katara rather quickly. Katara gasped as she found him to be a only a foot away. She stumbled backward and, in a panic, sent a random jet of water at Zuko. The infuriating prince simply waved it away with flame…and smirked…Katara sent a seething glare at Zuko hoping it conveyed all of her turmoil without giving away the reason for it. A blush was now threatening to increase in her cheeks. Was it from the fight? Or was it from Zuko? 'It's not from him. _No chance, no way.'_

_I won't say it, no, no_

Katara fought back, causing the prince to back up from her. 'I'm winning!' Katara thought triumphantly as she sent a final jet of water to finish the fight. But, it was not meant to be she realized as she found the prince had disappeared. The next thing she knew was that he was behind her, whispering in her ear: "I win." Katara looked back at him, wondering dimly if her legs had somehow been transformed into water.

_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it? Oh oh_

Katara glared, recognizing what was happening from her past experience and pushed Zuko away, stalking off.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

Zuko returned her glare. "What's her problem?" He breathed. "C'mon uncle, it's time for dinner."

'Dinner?' Katara groaned.

"Prince Zuko, I thought you'd never say that magical word," Iroh piped good naturedly, preceding his nephew to the dining room. Katara walked beside Iroh, trying hard not to think of the boy behind her.

Katara sighed as she poked at her food, trying to move the chopsticks through the evil silence. Her eyes took on a distracted, sad glint as she waded through her thoughts. Which, if it were possible, were thicker than the silence.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

'I'm just homesick. That's all. Nothing more. Nothing. Not at all,' Katara ranted to herself, her chopsticks beginning to not only poke or prod the food, but stab. She stopped, however, when she felt someone's eyes on her. Looking up, she met the intense golden eyes of Zuko. Suddenly, she was back in his room, her hand caressing his face, his lips inches from hers, his breath on her face-Katara jerked her head down, not only a blush surfacing but a renewed rant in her head and a horribly happy feeling rising in her chest.

_My head is screaming, 'get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out _

Katara forcibly gulped down a last mouthful of fish and rose from the table, bowing respectfully. "Please excuse me," she mumbled, already halfway out the door for some fresh air.

Iroh almost burst into laughter right then and there. Sure, it had been hell going through it at the time, but young love was so amusing to witness. Add in the forbidden factor and double the fun. "Prince Zuko, I am full. I think I will join Katara," Iroh chuckled, leaving a very confused and annoyed Prince Zuko to take over Katara's mutilating of the cooked fish.

Iroh smiled as he saw Katara leaning on the railing, a beautiful fiery sunset stretching across the sky. '_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.'_

Katara gasped as she felt someone move to stand beside her, she breathed a sigh of relief though when she saw who it was. "Oh, Uncle Iroh. I thought-"

"I was Prince Zuko?"

"Yeah," Katara murmured, focusing on the fiery patterns painted on the water's turbulent surface.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you two last night," Iroh said casually, sending Katara for an emotional loop.

"What!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should've knocked first, but then…no, best to leave you two alone next time."

Katara blushed furiously. "No, don't. I'm glad you walked in."

Iroh's all knowing smile grew.

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

"Are you really?"

"Yes," Katara stated uneasily. She had always been a horrible actress. "Yes, I am."

"You know, you cannot hide forever."

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When you gonna own up_

_That you got got got it bad_

Katara frowned. "What are you talking about?" Katara said, but inside she knew exactly what he meant.

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

"I'm…" Iroh paused as his nephew walked by, giving them both a suspicious look before giving end of the day orders to his crew.

Katara, to Iroh's delight, didn't seem to notice that a smile had tugged her lips.

"I'm talking about what's making you smile so brilliantly."

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin, you're in love_

Katara quickly wiped the smile off her face. "I'm just feeling cheery, the sunset's beautiful, that's all."

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Well, yes, I suppose I have to agree with you on that. But it's not just the beauty of the sunset that has you smiling. It is what the sunset reminds you of."

"Huh?" Katara narrowed her eyes.

"Or rather, it is whom."

"What!" Katara gasped in understanding. "No! That's not it! No way!"

_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips, you're in love_

"Katara, if you truly didn't care for my nephew, then you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of this, would you?"

"_You're way off base!_" Katara exclaimed. '_I won't say it._'

"An old man is never far from the truth, especially since he knows what he's talking about. Experience is the best teacher."

Katara growled and turned around to head toward her room. "_Get off my case!_" Katara closed her eyes to the truth. '_I won't say it…_'

"Katara!" The sharpness in Iroh's voice made Katara stop in her tracks more than anything, her eyes still tightly shut. "Let me say one more thing before you head to your room. A ship that refuses to go with the wind is just as bad as and even more so than a ship without any sails at all. _Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love."_

Katara felt her shoulders slump. 'He's right.' Katara opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head up. The first thing her eyes saw was Zuko, staring back at her, the sunset tinting his eyes. This time, she let the smile dance in her eyes and pull her lips, feeling light as a feather. Behind her, Iroh was smiling wider than ever.

'_Ohhh, at least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love…'_

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Okay, the songs from last chapter are as follows, all done by Lifehouse: "Sometimes we fall" to "Around" is **Better Luck Next Time**, "I can see it in your eyes" to "When you come undone…" is **Undone**, and "Tell me all the dreams" to "Yeah, we'll never know till we try" is **We'll Never Know**. This chapter's song is **I Won't Say (I'm in Love) **from the Disney movie Hercules.

Music I find is my main muse to writing. When I'm listening to music, I get new ideas and loose ideas seem to click together. That's why I sometimes like putting song lyrics to my fanfics. Now, onto other business.

How would you lot feel if I told you I'm thinking about making this part one of a trilogy? What would you say to that? Tell me when you review! Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 14: Fire Falling

**A/N**: _yawn_ Ello, everybody. It is…9:47, and I'm writing the author's note to this chapter and proofreading it. If you're reading this, then it is indeed tomorrow, since I will not update it until then. Gosh. This is weird. Well. Sorry for the wait. This chapter was really hard to write. Especially since I'm kind of still in awe over Booter-Freak's fanfic, **Close Combat**. Gosh, she's good….Scary good, people, scary good. I've read all but one of her Avatar fics. The one I read today is **Iroh's Folly**, with two of my favorite parts being: A) Iroh saying hello to Momo and Momo screaming. That was written perfectly and made me laugh out loud and B) Zuko waking up. I almost fell out of my chair on that one. So. I'm done ranting. Sorry bout that. Oh. And after you're done reading this chapter, go read Booter-Freak's fanfics. Now. Also, (here we go again), before releasing the sequel to this I will be reading over this and editing it. This gives me time to actually plan out the next two sequels, cause their plots are kind of complex. So, enjoy. (now it is 9:54)

**Disclaimer:** **Me: **This disclaimer will be written by my darling brother.

**Bro:** I'm sorry if my sister is an Avatar-obsessed little girl but we can't change that now can we? Ok, I'm going to get to the point, the thing is my sister is a 5 foot yahoo with too many obsessions concerning anime and wolves but my sister DOES NOT OWN AVATAR.

**Me:** Ladies and gentlemen, my brother!

_**Thank you:**_

Eternal Silence: _Uh huh! Well, from experience, love is sometimes gradual and sometimes it happens in an instant. Sometimes it is a mixture of both. That is the case with this, Katara has spent five days now with this guy and realizes that he's not that bad. Something clicks. I know! Yes, we curse him. Bad, Iroh, bad. Thank you! Me too! Thank you very much! Thanks! Sorry for making you wait so long!_

Sokkalover: _Thank you! And thanks for killing the lawyers, but, the painful truth is, they're robots controlled by evil squirrels. It's sad, but since the day a bunch of squirrels moved into one of our pillars they've been torturing me. _

Serious Fan: _Me too! Really? Thank you! I hope you like this one!_

Tears Washed Away:_ Thank you! Yeah, sorry bout that. Okay. Yeah! You'll forgive him even more in this one. I tried! I'm sorry!_

Goddess of love: _Hey! It's okay! I know the feeling. Ick, I'm sorry! Maybe, I have a friend who moved away, but I still talk to her and email her. Do your friends have email addresses? Maybe you could keep in touch that way! And you never know, maybe you could organize a visit. I hope things work out for you. Will do! Thank you for reviewing!_

XwildfiregirlX:_ Thank you! Me too. **giggles** Sorry for the wait!_

1kenshinlover:_ Me too! Thank you! I DID try! Sorry!_

starlightz1112:_ Hey! Thank you! Me too! I do try!_

dragon's kitty:_ Yup. **grinz evilly** What really started me on manic laughter that day was seeing Zuko getting all close to Katara and Katara turning to jelly. Thank you! Yup! It's churning in my little noggin! Which, to quote Artemis Fowl (which I don't own)" is a process similar to a blender mixing concrete"…Not really…_

TanakasHeart: _Thank you! Yea! Another lover of music! Yup! Thank you!_

Inutenshi no Shi:_ Thank you! Yea! Another one! Cool! Thanks! A rare stroke of brilliance, if I may say so. Thank you! Thanks! Ja ne!_

Rykuta: _Eeks…Um, thanks? Lol. Now you can! Oh dear, don't check every day! (though I do it too) It'll drive you insane. I miss my own sanity in fact. Thank you! I'll try my best! (I'm starting to sound like Misakichi…)_

LoyalFan: _Thank you! Thanks! Yup, he is! Thank you! Then, full steam ahead I say on the trilogy!_

Zukos Girl:_ Thanks! Hmmm, that's not a bad idea…I may have to try that…Thank you! I try! Eeks! Really? I'll try!_

lyria of danceing flames:_ Uh huh! You'll see…Mu wa ha hah-Actually I don't really know yet. Thank you! I did try!_

animeloverja:_ Thank you! Thanks! Me too! Sorry for the wait!_

Monito:_ Thank you! I tried! Thank you!_

jerseygrl246:_ Yea! Yup, I thought it was a nice touch…Lol…I will!_

almostinsane: _Thank you!_

Lost Darkness:_ Apparently so! Thank you, thank you! Eeks! Craziness abounds! Make the most of this mood Lost!_

**P.S.** Apparently, from your reviews, my chapters are cute. Interesting. Now, I must say a few things. I have gotten several 'read my fanfic' requests. I want it, well, known, that I only read Zutara fics. Sorry to those of you who asked me to read something that's other than that. I'm truly sorry. With the others, I will try to read them, but my family only has one word processing computer, I have two younger siblings who also adore the computer, my dad does a lot of work on the computer, and my mom's a transcriptionist…which means that she's on the computer a lot. So, this is the main reason for the lateness of chapters. The only reason I was doing the once a day update thing, is, frankly, I already had the chapters written. Thus, I try my best. So please excuse the lateness and the lack of reading stories on my part. Now, onto much happier topics, I'm thinking of changing the title, I'm not sure, but maybe. The only reason for this is because I'm trying to come up with a series title for this trilogy (which may actually be "Learning to Coexist", but that…No…Maybe it's fine) Anyways, I'll be thinking on it. Enjoy!

Chapter 14: Fire- Falling

**Day 6**

Zuko laid in bed staring at the ceiling, taking deep breaths, trying desperately to go to sleep…with his eyes open…The reason for this? Because, well, frankly, every time our dear prince closed his eyes he found his head swimming with images of a certain waterbender.

_I can't meet_

_Losing sleep over this_

'Okay. Let's try this again,' Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There she was, her voice ringing in his ears. He could feel her hand on his cheek. Zuko jerked his eyes open again, waking himself from a dream that he was ashamed of. He narrowed his eyes and rolled onto his side, staring at the floor. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. How could some stupid little peasant-'

Zuko snapped out of his mental rant when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly got out of bed and faced the door, his arms folded across his chest. "Come in."

_No I can't_

_And now I cannot stop pacing_

His uncle appeared in the doorway. "Zuko? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, uncle. Fine. Why?"

"Because you missed your own meeting."

Zuko growled. "Shoot. This is so stupid. Of all the idiotic-"

_Give me a few hours_

_I'll have this all sorted out_

Iroh smiled as he saw his nephew storm past him, muttering in a continuous stream, even throwing in a few profanities. "That's my nephew."

Zuko stomped up to the ship's cockpit, roaring orders at the crew. The crew cowered in reply and went about their duties, trying to pretend to be as inconspicuous as possible. Zuko then addressed the captain. "What's our status?" He scowled.

The captain winced. What had gotten the prince in such a bad mood? "Well, sir, we're about three days away from the port."

"What's our supply status?"

"We'll be good for another week."

"Fuel?"

"Fine."

_If my mind would just stop racing_

Zuko nodded and stormed onto the deck, taking a deep, shuddering breath, trying to futilely soothe his nerves. 'Wait. Why should I calm down? I just stayed up all night worrying about some stupid girl and missed my own meeting. I feel much more like snapping then bending,' Zuko flexed his fingers as he felt flames curl around his hands. 'That's it,' Zuko smirked maliciously. 'The next person who talks to me is going to get it.'

"Hey."

_Cause I cannot stand still _

_I can't be this unsturdy_

Zuko turned around, about ready to unleash his fury, when he saw who he was talking to. Katara. His anger pathetically deflated. "What?"

_This cannot be happening_

"What has you so upset?" Katara's eyes shimmered with concern.

"None of your business," Zuko snorted, turning his back on her, his cheeks burning.

_This is over my head_

_But underneath my feet_

"Fine. Sorry I asked. Just thought you would want some breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, then do you want to spar afterwards?"

_Cause by tomorrow I'll have this thing beat_

_And everything will be back to the way that it was_

Zuko couldn't help but smile. That sounded great, despite the fact that his pride was positively screaming. Zuko nodded.

_I wish that it was just that easy_

Katara flashed him a brilliant smile and lead him to Iroh's deck table, two plates of rice and fish set there. They were halfway through their meal when Katara asked Zuko again: "So, what was bothering you?"

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight_

_Been waiting for tomorrow_

"You never give up, do you?"

"I'm known for it."

"Yes, you are. You didn't give up on those Earth benders."

_I'm somewhere in between_

"I couldn't help it. So, now that you know I'm never going to give up, you feel like telling me now?"

_What is real_

"No, not really."

_Just a dream_

"Alright. I'll check back later."

_What is real_

"You do that. Your funeral."

_Just a dream_

"Ha, ha. I thought we already discussed this. You couldn't hurt a fly."

_What is real_

"A fly, yes. You?"

_Just a dream_

Katara smiled cheesily.

"Most definitely. If only to wipe that idiotic smile off your face."

Katara glared, Zuko returning it with passion.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before the ends of Katara's lips began to twist upward uncontrollably. She finally gave in, and launched into a fit of laughter.

_Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in?_

Zuko took advantage of her inattention and smiled too. But, this had unexpected consequences. He began to chuckle too, his shoulders shaking, his pride dumb with horror.

_Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again_

Katara stopped dead in her giggles and looked up, her eyes wide. Prince Zuko…was laughing….Now, there was something you didn't see every day.

_I don't want to run away from this_

"You're…laughing…"

"Huh?" Zuko immediately stopped.

_I know that I just don't need this_

Iroh poked his head out of the cockpit, abandoning his Pai-Sho game. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

Katara gulped, pointing at Zuko. "He laughed."

_Cause I cannot stand still_

_I can't be this unsturdy_

"So I wasn't day dreaming. And it wasn't an evil chuckle like the one you used with the pirate incident, Prince Zuko, that was-"

"Genuine laughter."

"It was not," Zuko growled. "You just looked really funny."

_This cannot be happening_

"Not as funny as you," Katara smirked.

"That's it," Zuko stood up. "We're sparring. Now."

Katara stood up, dusting herself off. "Sure, but you're gonna lose."

"You wish."

_Cause I'm waiting for tonight_

_Been waiting for tomorrow_

_And I'm somewhere in between_

The two young benders proceeded to fight, leaving Iroh beside himself, bursting with joy. He would much rather watch this than finish the Pai-Sho game. But, first things first. "I'm not coming back, gentlemen, so cheating will get you no where. And don't think I don't know."

Iroh's opponents groaned. "He has eyes in the back of his head," one said.

"Exactly," Iroh proclaimed brightly. "I have a sixteen year old nephew and before that I was a general. I thought it would have been obvious."

Quite awhile later, Iroh began to chuckle, watching Zuko and Katara pant, still facing each other. "Let's just call it a tie, you two!" Iroh called.

_What is real_

"Never!" They both screamed.

_Just a dream_

"Alright, more grilled fish for me."

_What is real_

Zuko and Katara thought about it. It didn't take long before they decided on dinner. Katara walked to the dining room, leaving Zuko and Iroh behind her.

_Just a dream_

"I'll never understand her," Zuko sighed.

_What is real_

"Prince Zuko, the only way to truly understand a woman is to love her."

Zuko eyes widened. "What!"

Iroh turned to him, smiling his knowing smile. "Then it isn't necessary to understand her." With that, Iroh left his nephew standing there.

_Just a dream_

Zuko's eyes remained wide for awhile, before he smiled warmly. His uncle had just shown him something he couldn't see through his pride. "Thanks, uncle." He whispered.

"No problem!" Iroh called.

"He's insane. That's the only explanation. He's insane."

_What is real, just a dream_

**A/N:** Poor, poor Zuko…(I say that a lot) Oh my, he didn't really admit it, did he? Oh well, better luck next time! The song for this chapter is Somewhere in Between by **Lifehouse**. Thanks for reading! Review!


	16. Chapter 15: Water Dreams

**A/N:** All…righty then…I am such a liar. Okay, so sometimes I don't turn out chapters so quick…And sometimes I turn one out in one sitting…All righty then…Well. This one HAS been churning in my mind for the length of this fic. It's my personal favorite. I ADORE the idea for this chapter. Especially the 'dream'. _stares at lyrics matched with chapter_ I am such a dork. I am the ultimate dork. But it was a good song and it surprisingly fit! So sue me! _huff_

**Lawyers:** Okay!

**Me:** On second thought, don't sue me.

**Evil Squirrel Leader:** Sue her anyways. You forgot something.

**Me:** Duh! I haven't gotten to it yet.

**ESL:** SU-

**Me:** I don't own Avatar.

**ESL:** Nuts!

**Disclaimer:**…………_cricket chirps_……………

_**Thank you:**_

Chips Dip:_ Oh. Wow! Thank you! Hmm, I've heard of it. Thank you! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they really cheered me up yesterday!_

LoyalFan:_ Thank you! Lol. Me too! Thank you!_

WarriorAtHeart:_ Thank you! Will do!_

starlightz1112:_ Hey! Yup! You didn't have to wait long! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!_

XwildfiregirlX: _Thank you! Lol. Thanks! Erm, don't know. It just…sorta comes out. Will do!_

TanakasHeart: _Thank you! Me too! Yahoo! Another Lifehouse fan! They do rock! What's your favorite song? Yes, yes. Much love for Zuko. Poor thing's gonna need it soon. hint, hint Thank you!_

Monito: _Thank you! I know! That's actually a great way of phrasing it!_

**P.S. **Woah. **_200+_** reviews! You're kidding! THANK YOU SO MUCH! _tears_ Thank you! Enjoy!

Chapter 15: Water- Dreams

Katara yawned and headed back to her room, admiring the ruby sunset that was slowly bleeding into purple. She leaned on the railing for a little bit, her eyes glazed over with thoughts of someone she had never thought she could care for.

_Oh, he's such a mystery_

_That haunts each lonely night_

She sighed deeply, smiling contentedly. He had laughed, that meant he felt comfortable around her. This thought made her positively giddy. But then she thought of something that made her euphoria dissipate like the red in the sky. 'I've always been very open with my feelings. If I like someone I usually let them know. And I always speak my mind…But I can't…Zuko isn't like Aang or Sokka or Haru or anyone else…He's supposed to be my enemy…And why does he hunt Aang, if he believes peace is the best thing for this world?' These thoughts were shunted to the back of her mind as Zuko joined her.

_I'm scared I might wake up_

_Cause if I should wake up_

"Why aren't you in bed yet?"

"The same reason you aren't. The sunset," Katara grinned.

_It'll all be gone in the morning light_

Zuko nodded and looked out across the ocean. He heaved a small sigh. "My uncle will be delighted. He's having his nightly tea and wished to see you before you went back to your room."

_It's a mystery_

_What he does to me_

"Why didn't he tell me at dinner?"

"Because, being Uncle Iroh, he thought you would stay out here awhile."

"That would be Uncle Iroh," Katara giggled.

_Can I make him see_

_How I feel?_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to visit my uncle or not?"

Katara smiled as she walked past Zuko to the ship's cockpit, "You really need to work on that impatience."

Zuko snorted, indignant.

_It's a mystery_

_Could he care for me?_

Katara walked into the almost deserted cockpit and smiled when she saw Iroh sitting, drinking tea.

"Ah, Katara. Come, sit down, have some tea."

"What did you need me for?"

_Will my fantasy ever be real?_

"Well, I was going through my things this morning and found something for you," Iroh reached behind him and pulled forth a package. "I had intended to give this to Zuko's bride when he became Fire Lord…But seeing as he's not going to become Fire Lord anytime soon, I thought I would give it to you."

"Hold on, bride?"

_Will it stay a mystery?_

"Yes. It is Fire Nation tradition that before the Fire Prince becomes Lord he must marry a young maiden. The typical age for this is seventeen….Unfortunately, my dear brother does not seem to want to relinquish the throne anytime soon. And by the time he does, this will be all dusty. And what a waste that would be, especially after all the money I spent on it, don't you think?"

Katara jerked her head in a nod, her throat too constricted to speak.

_Oh, he's such a mystery_

_Why can't I let him know?_

Iroh smiled broadly. "Here you are."

Katara numbly took the package, and, finally finding her voice, she spoke. "Why not just sell it?"

_Just how much I love him_

"That would also be a waste. As I think no one would look more beautiful in that than you."

_How much I think of him_

"Thanks, I think. You know, Water Tribe girls usually marry at eighteen," Katara gulped, her mind still trying to process what Iroh had just inferred. She could feel her cheeks burning. She whispered the next thing so only Iroh would hear. "If I-"

"-marry my nephew, yes?"

_But I'm scared to tell him so_

"I would marry him at fifteen."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"I…Um…My first priority has to be Aang."

_It's a mystery_

_Could he care for me?_

"Ah, yes," Iroh sipped his tea. "I know. Your loyalty to your friends is forefront in your mind and heart. I wouldn't like you half as much if it wasn't. Now, get some sleep."

"Yes sir," Katara stood up and halfway to the door, she turned. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

_Will my fantasy ever be real?_

Katara tiptoed to her room, swinging the door open and quietly closing it behind her. She took a deep breath and sat on her bed. For several minutes all she did was stare at the package. Finally, growing tired of this and feeling slightly silly, she snapped herself out of her reverie. "I'm being silly, it's just a package." With that said, she proceeded to rip it open. Something soft and shimmering slithered out onto the cotton covers. Katara gasped at the beauty of the silken kimono, practically glittering in comparison to the crude sheets of her bed. She gulped and held up the ornamental comb that accompanied it, with a flower decoration that matched the exquisite gold and crimson flowers of the kimono. She sat there for awhile, before temptation overwhelmed her to try it on.

_Will it stay a mystery?_

After some difficulty with the obi, Katara finally let down her hair and inserted the comb at the top. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She nearly fell over backward when she saw her reflection. She was beautiful. Iroh was right. It fit her perfectly, the bottom of the kimono heavily dragging, the sleeves so long they graced the floor…A Fire Nation kimono…fit for a princess…literally. Katara's eyes narrowed. She shouldn't be wearing this. She was a proud member of the Southern Water Tribe. She shouldn't be wearing this…But before she could begin to remove it, something about the design of the outfit caught her eyes. Blue. Underneath the flower pattern were streaks of blue, gold, and crimson, weaving in and out, intertwined. Water and Fire. They were peacefully intertwined, balanced, neither one overruling the other. Katara touched the mirror, smiling suddenly. She twirled happily and fell onto her bed, the kimono fanning out around her. The moment her eyelids drifted closed, her mind was lulled into sleep.

oOo

_Katara awoke with a start to find herself lightly sandwiched between satin covers. She sat up, waiting for her eyes to adjust. She was in a magnificent bed; most of the room around her was blurred to her eyes from darkness._

_**It's a mystery**_

_**What he does to me**_

_Katara looked around her and found a large armoire to her left. In front of her there was a large doorway and a vanity. To her right, was a balcony, and with a gasp, she realized what the balcony looked out on. The Fire Nation. She slid her legs out of the sheets, her feet gracing the warm floor. She was about to get up and investigate further when she heard a cry of dismay. A cry that sent a shiver rolling down her spine._

_**Can I make him see how I feel?**_

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Soon the calls were accompanied by a soft padding noise._

_Katara barely had time to blink before a small child threw herself into Katara's arms. "Momma," whimpered the small girl._

_Katara felt compelled to comfort the child. "What's wrong?"_

"_Monsters are under my bed."_

_**It's a mystery**_

"_Oh," Katara sighed as she rocked the child back and forth._

"_I tried to tell her there aren't any monsters, Mom, but she wouldn't listen," a small boy appeared in the doorway, his quiet voice sending more shivers running down Katara's spine. Something was very familiar about that voice. She watched the boy walk forward, his arms crossed, a sliver of moonlight illuminating his golden eyes. _

_**Could he care for me?**_

_Katara made a guess "Darling, would you get your sister a glass of water?" The boy nodded. Katara heaved a sigh of relief, she had been right. _

"_Thank-" Katara's words died in her throat as she saw the boy waterbend some water out of a basin and into a glass cup on the chest at the foot of the bed. _

"_Something wrong, mum?" The boy picked up the glass and handed it to Katara._

"_No, nothing's wrong," Katara swallowed, giving the glass to the little girl. He was a waterbender. The boy's sister took a sip of water and set the rest of it on the nightstand. Katara composed herself and spoke to the girl who was snuggled once more in her arms. "Your brother's right, sweetie, there aren't any monsters under your bed, and even if there were-" Katara withheld another gasp as she felt the covers shift beside her, a voice she found all too familiar sounding, sending shivers through her whole body._

_**Will my fantasy ever be real?**_

"_And even if there were, your mother and I would protect you from them."_

_It all clicked. Katara looked behind her to look into Zuko's eyes, shimmering like molten gold. Even his bad one was a spark in the darkness._

_Katara took a deep steadying breath. "That's right, sweetheart," Katara whispered. "Daddy and I would take care of them."_

_**Will it stay a mystery?**_

"_Uncle Aang and Uncle Sokka too!"_

"_Yes," Katara smiled her brilliant smile, her eyes glittering in the darkness. "Uncle Aang and Uncle Sokka wouldn't let anything touch you two."_

_The girl smiled, her own blue eyes a mirror of her mother's. The girl squeezed her mother a final time and leapt gracefully from the bed. "Daddy, would you lead us back to our room?"_

_**Oh, he's such a mystery**_

_**That haunts each lonely night**_

"_Of course," Zuko laughed. Before he got up, Katara felt his arm snake around her waist and kiss her neck softly. "Be back soon. Get some sleep Katara, you deserve it."_

"_You do too," Katara whispered._

_**I'm scared I might wake up**_

_Zuko smiled and stood up, walking over to his children, holding each of the children's hands in one of his own. _

"_Will you guide us with your flame, daddy?" The girl asked softly._

_**Cause if I should wake up**_

"_Why don't you do it this time?"_

"_Okay!"_

"_Now, concentrate…"_

_A small flicker sprang from the girl's small hand. _

_**It'll all be gone in the morning light**_

"_I did it!"_

"_Very good," Zuko praised._

_Katara took another deep breath. A firebender._

_**It's a mystery**_

_She watched them walk away down the hall, the scene around her fading into darkness._

_**What he does to me**_

oOo

Katara awoke to find herself in her room, huddled on the soft bed on Zuko's ship. She thought back to the dream, an indescribable happiness washing over her. She had children. Zuko was her husband. Sokka and Aang were still beside her. Nothing she could think of or dream of could compare to the joy she felt at this moment. 'I want this dream to be a reality…I just hope Zuko feels the same…'

_**Can I make him see**_

_**How I feel?**_

Somehow, Katara had a feeling this dream was closer than she dared to wish.

_**Will it stay a mystery?**_


	17. Chapter 16 Fire Nothing

**A/N: **I did it! I persevered! I DEFEATED WRITER'S BLOCK! HUZZAH! ….um, guys? Still there? _reviewers glare _I'M SOOWWWWWWWWYYYYY! But I'm back with a vengeance!

**Disclaimer: Me:** I don't own Avatar! Gosh, that felt kinda good since I haven't done it in such a long time….._smiles_

**Lawyers:** Sorry, doesn't count. We still have authority to take you away.

**Me:** Say what?

**Lawyers:** Punishment. For keeping these poor people waiting for so long, we're taking you away to the Happy Farm. _drags SakuraLuna away_

**Me:** NOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE HAPPY FARM!

**Thanks: _THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! SPECIAL THANKS TO ML7 FOR MAKING ME GET OFF MY LAZY BUTT AND CONTINUE!_**

Chapter 16: Fire- Nothing

**Day 7**

Zuko opened his eyes, taking in his dim surroundings with ease. He allowed himself a yawn before getting up and stretching. Thinking back on yesterday he felt a small contented feeling enveloping him from the inside. But this was overlapped with shame and disgust. He had done it. He had really done it now. His focus had drifted from the Avatar and his chance for finding what he'd lost had suffered. He needed to focus on capturing the Avatar. No silly girl would distract him from that…Wait. How many days had it been? Shouldn't the Avatar have tried a rescue attempt by now? It had been, what, six, seven days. Zuko smirked to himself. Had it really been that long? It seemed like a day to him, a very blurred day. Zuko tried to remember back to the past few days and found images of Katara persistently surfacing every few seconds. When one of the 'Katara images' appeared, he found his stomach twisting and turning and his body becoming warm, like a flickering flame.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

Prince Zuko smothered the flame and dressed. And with the thought of canceling morning practice today (under the excuse that he had too much work to do), he began walking toward the captain's coop. He shouldn't be focusing on stupid feelings. He should be focusing on capturing the Avatar. So he could return home. But, for some reason, this passion had become tainted. Zuko scowled. He would not let his focus slip again. He was wasting time.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Zuko strode into the captain's coop and ordered the captain to show him their position on the map. He called over a few more subordinates and they began discussing tactics to capture the Avatar. Zuko heard a noise and looked up, the aforementioned smothered flame flaring up. Katara.

"Sir?

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

"Um, sir?"

Zuko followed her with his eyes. She was practically glowing, her eyes sparking like blue fire as she talked to his uncle animatedly. She looked positively…

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Sir?"

Zuko snapped out of it, staring at the captain like he had just heard him. Then his eyes narrowed, daring anybody to make something out of his lack of attention. The people surrounding him obeyed. "What is it?"

The captain proceeded to explain the amount of large rocks for the catapults they had below deck, Zuko struggling to listen. And failing miserably. Through the rest of the meeting his eyes kept flicking up to track Katara's movements, his orders and inquiries stuttered and choppy.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

"That will be all. You're dismissed," Zuko watched his crew scurry to their jobs and made a beeline for Katara and his uncle.

His uncle noted his nephew's armor. "What, no morning practice?"

Zuko scowled. "No. I have far too much work to do. You should know that."

Zuko watched his uncle's eyebrows furrow, seeing right through Zuko's false excuse. Then his eyes roved over to Katara…Zuko felt his stomach fall.

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Katara's face fell, her eyes narrowing in crystal clear disappointment. Iroh also noticed this and quickly changed the subject. "Katara! Why don't you show Prince Zuko the gift I gave you."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

Katara furiously blushed, shaking her head. "No, that's really okay, really."

"Oh, but I insist."

"Fine," Katara lead the way to her room, Zuko following behind, curiosity getting the best of him once more.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

They entered her room and Katara almost just as soon shooed them out so that she could change.

"Uncle, why does she need to change?"

"You'll see, Prince Zuko, you'll see," Iroh chuckled.

Katara reemerged several moments later, and Zuko felt his feet lift from the ground. She was…gorgeous…though even that hardly did her justice.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure it out_

Iroh clapped. "I knew you would look beautiful in it! Prince Zuko, doesn't she look beautiful?"

Zuko felt himself flush uncomfortably. "I-uh-…I gu-…Yes," Zuko looked down at the ground, trying to rein in his emotions, but this infuriating and beautiful girl wasn't giving him much control.

Katara smiled beautifully, her crystalline eyes shimmering like the ocean. "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

_Everything she does is beautiful_

Zuko was left to gag on his own tongue as Katara went back into her room to change.

"So, what's next Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"You know what's next uncle, preparing for when the Avatar comes."

Iroh sighed. "You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

Zuko growled. "What do you mean by that?"

"You lo-"

"I do not. And even if I did I wouldn't act on it. The Avatar is my top priority!"

_Everything she does is right_

"You're lying. And, can't you pretend that pride and honor doesn't exist for one second?" Iroh began to walk away. "Now, excuse me, I want a cup of tea."

Katara walked out of her room to find Zuko in a fray. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Zuko answered tersely.

"You don't look fine."

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

Zuko glared and began walking off. "You try being a banished prince for a day, see how you like it," he snarled.

Katara took a step back, startled. Then she followed him, her temper flaring to chase his own. "Why are you being like this!"

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of_

Zuko spun to face her. "Why do you need to know!"

"Why won't you answer my questions!"

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

"Because I just want you to go away!" Zuko felt pain stab his chest.

Katara's eyes brimmed with tears, she barely noticed Iroh watching on in sadness.

"Then answer my questions, and I'll go away!"

"I-"

_And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"Prince Zuko! The Avatar!"

Zuko and Katara turned away to look with a snap, both faces widened in horror. Iroh just sighed deeply, the lines in his face were never more pronounced. There was a moment where time seemed to stop, like a dream being shattered by a horn blaring, leaving the two standing dizzy and awake among the broken fragments, having forgotten that it had ever been just a dream.

"KATARA! WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

Zuko didn't hesitate. His features steeling, he grabbed Katara's hand, interlacing his fingers within hers and took off in the opposite direction, leaving the Avatar and his pride behind him.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive…_

**A/N:** sits back Woot. I never, not in my wildest dreams, imagined this chapter could end this cool and yet so evilly. I was so irritated because I thought the song didn't fit the mood I wanted to create, and yet, it ended up doing the job to a 't'. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did…..And….One more thing……**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU GUYS GET ME PAST 300 REVIEWS I'LL BE SAVED FROM THE HAPPY FARM!**


	18. Chapter 17 Water & Fire Fly

**A/N:** WEEEEEEEEEEE! Hey, peeps! I LUFF YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! 300 REVIEWS! I'M SAVED, SAVED I TELL YOU! So, here's the much awaited **_FINAL CHAPTER_**! I LOVE YOU GUYS, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT! AND I'M SO INCREDIBLY GRATEFUL TO YOU GUYS FOR GETTING ME TO FINISH THIS STORY! THE QUALITY AND QUANTITY IS DUE TO **YOU **URGING ME TO DO MY BEST! So, that said, enjoi.

**Disclaimer:** **Me:**_ from behind iron bars_ Alright, alright, I screwed up! The song lyrics from last chapter are from "You and Me" by Lifehouse (belonging to Lifehouse). The song lyrics in this chapter, in order, are "I'd Rather Be in Love" by Michelle Branch (belonging to Michelle Branch), "Come Back Down" by Lifehouse (belonging to Lifehouse), and "Blind" by Lifehouse (belonging to Lifehouse). Which, is my personal favorite love song, especially when you put Zuko with the song. I swear, this is his frickin THEME SONG. Especially pay attention to the line _'And I loved you more than you'll ever know'_ and how it's sung. When I think about Zuko and hear that line, I get shivers. But the whole song is good, and fits him. So listen to it! (I'm actually listening to it right now) Anyways, I don't own any of these lyrics!

**Lawyers:** Alright, you made bail on your ridiculously long disclaimer…

**Me:** Yay!

**Lawyers: **BUT! The rant on the song "Blind" is gonna cost you another five hundred years in the pen.

**Me:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chapter 18 Fire & Water- Fly**

The passages that have become familiar to me over the past few days blur, Zuko seems almost to be flying, taking me with him. I catch my breath as we suddenly stop, and before I realize it, the door slams and I'm against his door with him. Zuko is standing in front of me, his hands pressed against the door, breathing hard. I can feel his breath on my face, and I turn away, trying to stare through the door to the outside world.

_I cannot help it, I couldn't stop it if I tried  
The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside_

I look up to him, my hair swishing to the side with the movement. My eyes I know are wide with fear and pain. I open my mouth to speak, and it comes out weaker and smaller than I wanted. "Zuko, please don't capture Aang. Just let them go. We can find another way to get your kingdom back!" I only realize afterwards that I said '**we** can find another way…', and not '**you**'.

_And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_

Zuko says nothing and walks away, deeper into his room. "Prince Zuko?" I clutch my chest. "Your soldiers won't attack them, will they?" I say, fearing the worst since he didn't reply to my earlier statement.

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you_

"They don't do anything unless I tell them to," he murmurs from the depths of his drawers, his voice flat.

_Turn out the lights now  
To see is to believe_

"What are you-"

Before I can finish my question I'm back out the door. I guess he didn't find what he was looking for. Zuko drags me back to where we started, and I feel like I'm not the only one he's dragging.

_I just want you near me  
I just want you here with me_

He halts there, swallows hard, and squeezes my hand. Appa is closing the distance. Zuko's soldiers and Uncle Iroh are still where we left them, still frozen in the broken moments of yesterday.

_And I'd give up everything only for you  
It's the least that I could do_

I take a deep, shuddering breath, and look up, saying the last words in my heart that I wanted to say. "I have to go now."

_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
And there's no better feeling in the world_

Zuko jerks his head away.

I try to tug away, tears spilling over, my head down. "I thought you wanted me to leave! So, let me-"

_But without you I'm alone  
And I'd rather be in love with you_

And just like that I'm in his arms, heat sinking down to my core. I close my eyes, feeling like more than ever I belong here in this moment, more than anywhere else.

_And I feel you holding me_

And I wish with all my heart that I could stay here forever. But just as quickly as it started, it's done and all that connects us are our hands and our hearts.

_Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved_

Zuko doesn't even look at me as he gives my hand one more squeeze and I realize there's something cool and hard and yet soft and malleable separating our palms.

"Zuko, I!"

_I can't explain it  
I know it's tough to be loved_

Zuko shakes his head, cutting me off, then with the grace of a prince he closes his eyes, bends down, and kisses my hand. "Go."

_And I'd rather be in love_

I look at him one last time, he's still not looking at me, and dash away, feeling like I'm running through water. My eyes continue to be closed as I dully feel Sokka grab the hand that isn't clenched around the object Zuko gave me.

_Yes, I'd rather be in love_

I feel air rush past me, and at the last moment I open my eyes. Zuko's looking at me, and I can swear that he was smiling at me really for the first time, but it's a sad, wistful smile. Then his shoulders slump, and he walks away to the front of his ship….

_Oh, I'd rather be in love with you…_

Zuko walked stiffly back to the front of the ship, like a wooden toy soldier. He immediately started barking orders to turn the ship around…in a direction away from the Avatar. The men stared at him, confused for a moment, but followed the order anyways. Zuko stood beside the rail and looked down at the ocean, his insides seemed to be twisting themselves into millions of knots. His mind was roiling with images of Katara.

_Staring right back in the face_

_A memory can't be erased_

_I know, because I tried_

Iroh stared at his nephew for a moment, wishing with all his heart that he could turn back the clock and order Zuko to marry Katara right then and there, that morning when he had walked in on them. Then he sighed and trundled away, murmuring something about Ginseng tea.

Katara choked as she landed next to Sokka and Aang on top of Appa. She could feel Sokka rub her back soothingly, his voice echoing dully in her ear. "Hey there, you okay?"

_Start to feel the emptiness_

_And everything I'm gonna miss_

_I know, that I can't hide_

The wind tussled Katara's hair as Appa picked up speed, having not forgotten the flaming cannon balls of Zuko's ship. Katara coughed once more, Sokka and Aang watching anxiously, and took a deep breath. She released the breath, hoping that the exhaled air would carry away her feelings and memories of those seven days.

_All this time is passing by_

_I think it's time to just move on_

Zuko looked up, the Avatar's, no, _Aang's_ flying bison was still in sight. _She_ was still in sight. Zuko swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat, and wishing that maybe, just maybe, their paths could cross once more. He'd only need one more time to set things right. But, life isn't full of second chances. He had learned that all too well.

_When you come back down_

_If you land on your feet_

_I hope you find a way_

_To make it back to me_

Katara looked over her shoulder, and immediately wished she hadn't. Her heart rose, then fell like lead to the pit of her stomach. She could still see him, and it took all of her self control not to jump right then and there, and have him catch her once more. But, she couldn't leave Aang and Sokka. They were her family. Maybe, she smiled slightly, their paths could cross again. Or, maybe he would let go of his stupid honor and chase after her…that would be nice…

_When you come around_

_I'll be there for you_

_Don't have to be alone_

_With what you're going through_

"Katara?" Sokka whispered, worried.

Katara looked up and forced a smile, though her eyes were brimming with a new wave of tears. She saw Aang practically ready to explode with joy in front of her, she guessed Aang just figured they were tears of joy.

"Katara!" He cried, as he launched himself at her.

"Hey, watch it!" Sokka yelped.

Aang ignored Sokka and continued on his happy rant. "Katara, you won't believe how much I missed you! He didn't hurt you, did he? I'm so glad you're back! We'll never let that happen again! Promise!

Katara chuckled softly, pathetically almost, and returned Aang's hug.

_Start to breath and fake a smile_

_It's all the same after a while_

_I know, that you are tired_

"Prince Zuko?"

Zuko turned to his uncle, and could've almost smiled, if his heart wasn't so heavy and his body and spirit so tired. His uncle was carrying an extra tea cup with him.

"Ginseng tea helps the heart, Prince Zuko."

Zuko turned and leaned on the rail. "Is that why you drink it so often? Do I really give you that much heartache?"

"A joke? From my nephew?"

"No, just spite," Zuko looked down and smiled bitterly.

Iroh turned to the sunset, letting silence reign the moment for a while. Then, he asked something that had been nagging at his mind for awhile. "You gave it back to her, didn't you?"

"I thought it was the right thing to do…If I didn't, I would still be able to give myself an excuse to see her again. And next time, I might not be able to let her go," Zuko looked up and sighed.

_Carrying the ones you lost_

_A picture frame with all the thoughts_

_I know, you hold inside_

Iroh just nodded thoughtfully, thinking, but not saying, that that might not be such a bad thing…for either of them. Iroh turned, and smiled at his nephew, then up at the sky where Katara was.

_I hope that you can find your way back_

_To the place where you belong_

"Well, sulking won't help anything," Zuko muttered as he heaved himself away from the rail and started walking to his room. "I'm going to train," he called over his shoulder. 'And hopefully beat this.'

_When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way  
To make it back to me_

Katara leaned up against the saddle on Appa and took another deep breath, suddenly not feeling so well.

Aang stopped mid-rant. "Hey, Katara, are you okay? You're not still sick, are you?"

Katara smiled sadly. "No, Aang. I'm not sick anymore," the waterbender clutched her heart. "It just hurts."

"Oh."

Katara's smile grew, Aang was so wonderfully clueless sometimes. But, when she looked up from his joy filled face, she just managed to catch Sokka narrowing his eyes, giving his face a shrewd, questioning look. Katara just smiled once more, this time reassuringly, and looked back down to the ocean.

_When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone  
With what you're going through_

Zuko continued to walk slowly to his room to change, his arms shifting back and forth, helping to pull him forward. He half expected if he stopped this effort, he would be pulled backwards. But, that was stupid. He wondered once more, this time with more bitter amusement then irritation, what that girl had done to him. He wished more than anything right now, to hear her voice calling out to him…then he would turn around, and there she would be, smiling that gorgeous smile of hers.

_You're coming back down_

Before Sokka could probe any farther, Katara smiled around at them and spoke. "So, where to next?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed further. "Well, Aang still needs to learn firebending."

Katara bit her lip. She hated it when Sokka acted smarter than he was supposed to. "Well then, we'll just have to find a firebender, won't we?" 'Zuko could teach Aang. But there's probably some stupid rule against that too,' Katara thought bitterly. 'What's with all these dumb rules?...' Then, involuntarily, her mind shifted back to Zuko, despite her efforts. 'I hope he finds out how to reclaim his honor without Aang. I can't believe he let us go…I can't believe why _I_ let him go…'

_You said you feel lost - can I help you find it?_

_When you come around_

Zuko lit the flames in his room with a flick of his hand, memories flooding his mind without cease, coming and going like the ocean's tide. He quickly shed his armor, then slowly, almost solemnly put it up on the mannequin. Then, after a moment of looking at it, he sat down on his bed to tighten the laces on his boots. He stood up, making sure his body language didn't portray what he was feeling, and walked back out of his room to the deck.

_From time to time, we all are blinded  
You're coming back down_

"Katara? Katara?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's just that, we thought of something."

"What?"

"Prince Zuko's not coming after us," Aang called from the front, Momo curled around his neck.

Katara made an effort to act normal. "Well, maybe he's just now figured out that you just can't beat us!"

Sokka laughed. "Took him long enough!" Then, he stopped, and went silent, and stared at his sister.

The waterbender sighed. 'Now is one of those times that I really wish I wasn't Sokka's sister. He may have his moments, like just two seconds ago when he reverts back to routine, but he knows me too well to be fooled. If only he knew how much of a fool I've been…'

_You don't have to tell me what you're feeling  
I know what you're going through  
I won't be the one who lets go of you_

Zuko walked to his space on the deck and slid into a stance, trying to calm his mind. He was about to launch into a sequence of moves, when-

"So, Zuko, what's the plan?"

Zuko faltered. "Uh, what?"

"I mean, what's your plan for getting Katara to become my niece-in-law?"

Zuko slumped and glared. "There is no plan, Uncle. She's gone. That's it. End of story." With that attended to, Zuko continued with his training.

_I think it's time to just move on_

His uncle just sighed and stared at him, knowing that Zuko would eventually blow a gasket and they could finally get down to how they would integrate these two worlds…at least, that's what the old general hoped…but Zuko could sometimes be impossibly stubborn. And men said raising a child wasn't a hard task! The man who said that should be severely punished...oh wait, he might've said that a while back….

Zuko felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead as he went through his sequences, progressing from the most simple to the most complicated. He could hear his breath roaring in his ears. He had thought that training might get this awful feeling out of his system, but it was doing the exact opposite. Zuko was wishing more and more that Katara was here, training with him.

_When you come back down  
If you land on your feet  
I hope you find a way  
To make it back to me_

"So, Katara, want to tell us anything of your days in captivity? Anything interesting happen?" Sokka drawled. "Find out any weaknesses?"

"Did you hear about any other firebending masters!" Aang called.

Katara remained stubborn. "Nope. Nothing. I was mostly kept in my room all day and night."

"Oh really. So, no contact at all with that jerk Prince Zuko?"

"Nope. Why do you ask Sokka?" Katara consciously pulled her smile even farther.

"It's just," Sokka's eyes crinkled in hurt and thought. "-you don't seem completely happy to be back here. With us."

Katara's smile dropped faster than water.

Aang turned around at this, Momo dislodging himself from the Avatar's neck and leaping to land on Katara's lap, where he promptly curled up. Katara's shoulders slumped, her eyes dropping to the floor of Appa's saddle.

"You're hiding something Katara," was all Sokka said as he fell back against the saddle and crossed his arms and legs in irritation.

Katara opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. 'You'd hate me if I told you the truth. And you'd know if I lied. So I'll just remain quiet.' Katara looked down and over the edge, into the sea and clouds, wondering how on earth she was going to fall out of the mess she had fallen into.

_When you come around  
I'll be there for you  
Don't have to be alone  
With what you're going through…_

I exhale a breath in relief, thankful that Katara has finally taken a step back in my mind. But, just as I take in another breath, it catches, something even more deep and equally painful surfacing. Katara had caused me to question myself and my motives. Why _do_ I want to return so badly to my kingdom, my father? I haven't forgiven him, and he sure hasn't forgiven me, so why? I shudder in the midst of a kick as my mind replays that moment once more, for what seems like the millionth time.

_I was young, but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as you turned around to leave_

I glare, feeling my body burning with rage. Flames curling from my shoulders and arms, I disperse a piece of my anger with a kick. Then I'm left, feeling tired and hollow and yet still angry, standing in the middle of the deck My breath comes in huge, hard gasps, making my whole frame move with each one. Pain, sorrow, regret, anger…I'm feeling all of these emotions at the same time, and I can't believe I still have the energy to feel them._  
_

_And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

I take a final deep breath, but Katara's voice is still echoing in my ears. I continue with my training and, finally, when I'm slightly more calm, I gain the courage to look over at my uncle and see him looking at me from his Paisho board, casting a meaningful look upwards. I take the hint, and against my current better judgement, look up to the sky, where the flying bison carrying Katara is still in sight.

_After all this time, I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here, when my love for you was blind_

I immediately jerk my head back down, feeling my face contort in frustration with myself and the rest of the world….but mostly with myself….I can just feel my uncle staring at me pointedly, exasperatedly. But what my uncle fails to see is that, though horribly clichéd, the love that I have for Katara is forbidden. Still, this fact doesn't change how much I care for her…

_But I couldn't make you see it, couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
And part of me died when I let you go_

Iroh sighed and looked down into his ginseng tea, unable to see his nephew in such turmoil again. Katara was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him, she had brought out the best in him, and Zuko had let her go. He chuckled a little…and they had said that Zuko was a selfish prince…though, irony had always seemed to be a constant in his nephew's life. It was probably because the exiled prince was so reserved and enclosed, he never really showed his true colors. Katara had brought them shining out, and now that she was gone, the old general feared they might never surface again.

Despite my exhaustion, I continue with my training with renewed fury, though I know I'm not focusing like Uncle Iroh has told me time and time again. But, at the moment, I could really care less, I need to get this out of my system as fast as possible…so that maybe I can find another way to live my life…

I feel something between a grin and a grimace pull my features. I hadn't realized how much hunting down the Avatar had become a part of my life….it really was at the very center, it had become my sole purpose of living…I remember dreaming at night, when my head was still bandaged, tears dripping down my face, of the glorious welcoming my kingdom would give me when I finally returned with the Avatar. I had stayed up late, imaging over and over again how my father would open his arms up to me, welcoming me home. That dream had kept me going through these past few years.

_I would fall asleep only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before_

But, for the past few days, I haven't had that dream, not once, ever since that day when Katara fell down into my arms. No, my dream had been replaced by another, one slightly different. Instead of my father opening his arms to me in the midst of confetti and banners and my people cheering, there had been Katara, crown princess of the Fire Nation, until I reached the age when I could take over as the rightful Fire Lord. I remember the night when the dream had begun, it was the night when I had almost kissed Katara….Ever since, that dream has graced my nights, sometimes even in the midst of daylight. But now, all I have left is the dream, without even a sliver of hope that it could one day come true….just like my dream to be welcomed home…my dream that my father would show that he actually, truly did care…

_But nights like this, it seems, are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

I jerk my head away from the sky defiantly, and snort in disgust, little spurts of flame curling around my face. 'It's her stupid fault anyways. She got sick and fell down and had to be just so damn perfect and beautiful and wonderful and…..it's not her fault, it's mine…I should have been more careful.' I really had brought this on myself, no one had fallen in love with her but me...And I feel so stupid to have let that girl get to me. I halt as the pain in my chest strangely deepens as I try to return to my routine…no…she has a name…I can't just call her 'the girl' or even 'the Avatar's waterbending friend' anymore. She's just Katara…it's so strange how one word can mean the world to someone. No matter how pathetic it makes me feel. My whole world should be regaining my pride and throne….but, if that truly is true, why does the prospect of achieving that dream only seem half full now?

_After all this time, I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here, when my love for you was blind_

I almost chuckle when I remember the first true contact we had had. It had been over Aang, again….I had kidnapped her and tried to get her to tell me where the Avatar was. She wouldn't…she never gave in to my coaxes or yells. I hadn't realized it back then, but that night had possibly changed my life forever. Something about her had made me doubt myself. Her eyes had sparked with such defiance, so similar to my own, as she defended her friends against all costs. Though, her eyes had something mine didn't, confidence in her belief that what she was doing was truly the right thing…I remember once having such confidence, but that night had shaken me.

I find that my feelings of that night are also mingled with disgust when I think back to how I had used her most precious possession as a bargaining chip…well, at least I had been able to right that wrong.

I wonder briefly in the middle of a kick sequence if she had ever even begun to realize how much I truly cared for her. 'I doubt she even suspected before today…' Hiding what I feel inside, after all, is my gift and curse. I close my eyes and can almost feel a phantom caress against my scar. But wait, if she didn't know or care, then why would she act why she cared so much? My chest tightens at this, unbearably so, and I involuntarily reach up to clutch it, my eyes squeezed shut, as images of her flash through my mind. Her lying in bed sleeping, floating in the ocean yelling at me, the look on her face when I had won our first fight and caught her, her face when she helped to close our distance, her eyes, wide with fear, as she looked away from me today….the tears streaming down her face when she tried to tear herself away. I wish more than anything that I could have shown her, shown the one person who actually saw a part of me I didn't even know existed, how much she truly means to me…Maybe then the spark that had ignited between us could've grown into something so much bigger than the both of us, bigger than pride, a kingdom, or a throne. _'But I couldn't make you see it, that I loved you more than you'll ever know…'_

_  
And part of me died when I let you go…_

**A/N: **Eeps! Bye! _hides in bomb shelter_ _pokes head out_ Eh heh, review?


	19. Epilogue: Like Flame

**A/N:** Eh hee…._grins evilly_ When did I ever say there wasn't going to be an epilogue? You guys won't have to wait for the sequel to see how this turns out, but since you're so excited about the sequel (which makes me excited!), I'll give you guys a small tidbit at the end! Thank you guys so much for supporting through this long and wonderful journey. I've had so much fun writing this, and I hope you've had fun reading it. Well then, without further ado…I'll let you read…But probably most of you have skipped this, and just read on….;;;

**Disclaimer:** **Me:** Nope. I don't own Avatar. But, why do you guys keep on asking?

**Lawyers:** _boredly_ We're waiting for a slip up, or for the dimensions to switch….

**Me:** 0o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Reviewers:** I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU GUYS! And I'm sorry for the scare!

Epilogue: Like Flame

He had come into my life like a flame, timid at first, but growing until it lit up my entire world. Now, the flame that had once roared with such passion is small and meek, smothered by the ashes of the two worlds we had come from and of what we had once been. Because, we both know in our hearts that we will never be the same again. Those seven days, though fleeting and all too short, had left a mark on us forever. I wished with all my heart that the fire that had been between us, could have continued to grow. But, such things are stupid to ask of fate. For, though everyone knows love can overcome all obstacles, can it overcome fate itself? Love had burned away our preconceptions of each other, the thoughts and images that had been engraved in our minds. We learned that a people, whether from a tribe or a nation, is made up of individuals. And though two peoples may hate each other, it does not mean that two individuals from two different worlds cannot fall in love. We know this better than anyone; because, at the very core, stripped of our bending and nationalities, we're the same. And I wonder for a moment, what would happen if I jumped once more into the sky? Would he catch me? Would he hold me in his arms and help me to turn back the clock and destroy the barrier separating us?

But, such things are pointless to dream of. Our fates, after all, can never be altered…our paths can never converge…fate has dictated so.

Katara jerked her head up, awoken from her thoughts by something trying to pull apart her clenched hands. She looked down to see Momo was the culprit.

"What is it Momo?" Katara whispered, trying hard not to draw attention to herself.

Momo paid no mind, simply continued tugging and prying and squeaking in frustration at her hands.

Katara giggled softly and bent down. "Alright, you win. Let's see what the prince has given me." Katara opened her hands and looked down.

"…My mother's necklace…" Katara choked softly, tears resurfacing. He had given it back to her. Katara jerked around, looking desperately behind. There. The ship was still in sight.

_Maybe, just maybe._

She clenched her hands shut once more. "Aang! Turn Appa around!"

"What!" Aang yelled.

"Please, turn around!"

"Why!" Aang and Sokka both exclaimed.

"Please! My mother's necklace!"

_Maybe, just maybe._

Aang nodded in understanding, thinking that Katara wanted to rescue her mother's necklace. Well, technically, she hadn't lied. She had only said her 'mother's necklace'…

Sokka was looking at her hard, seeming unsure of what to believe, what to think.

In no time at all they were almost over Zuko's ship. Katara stood, and as she tied the necklace around her neck with steeled determination and faith, the world seemed to go by in slow motion. She took one more look back, her hair rippling in the wind, and saw Aang and Sokka, both of whom were looking very alarmed, and trying to reach her before…

Katara simply smiled once more at them and fell into the sky…

_Maybe, just maybe._

"Zuko!"

Zuko turned angrily to his uncle, he had know it had to happen sometime, sooner than later. He waited for his uncle to reprimand him on his complete lack of focus like before, his shoulders slumped in irritation…But….It never came…Instead his uncle just kept looking wide eyed up at the sky, his tea cup rolling away, seeping ginseng tea. Zuko stared perplexed at his uncle for a while, he had never seen him act like this…This was stranger than normal…which was absolutely saying something. Then he got the memo.

"Zuko!"

Zuko blinked, the echoes of Katara in his mind seemed to be growing in volume. Odd….wait a minute…Zuko looked up and felt his eyes widen. He had only one thing to say: "Aw, crud!", and threw up his arms.

Katara floated down, buffeted by the wind, tears creating daylight stars in the sky. Zuko caught her out of the sky, wrapping his arms around her, the momentum she had gained causing him to spin and teeter around before falling with a soft, but heavy, 'thump' to the ground.

Zuko, breathing hard, looked up into Katara's shimmering eyes. "What-"

"I forgot to tell you something," she exclaimed joyfully. "I love you!"

Zuko stared at her for a moment, then smiled warmly. Taking her face in one hand, he leaned in and whispered: "I love you, too." And with that, he finished the kiss they had almost shared days ago...both of their thoughts being that it was better than they had ever dreamed…

**A/N:** Well? What do ya think? Still want a sequel? Well, as promised, here's your tidbit of **_Learning to Coexist Part 2: Racing Fire_**

_"Okay, run this by me…one more time," Sokka growled._

_"Sokka!" Katara yelled exasperated. "This will be the seventh time!"_

_"Well, humor me, because I still don't get it!"_

_Zuko and Aang sighed in frightening unison, as the siblings banter continued. Iroh happily sipped his tea, completely content with the world._

_"SOKKA, FOR GOODNESSES' SAKE, TRY TO UNDERSTAND!"_

_Zuko rolled his eyes, mustering all his self control to prevent himself from banging his head repeatedly against the table. Aang just absentmindedly played with Momo, feeling strangely hollow and sad. He should be happy, he had always felt Zuko was a good person deep down and Katara was an incredible person, and both deserved each other…so then why did he feel so bad?_

_The fight continued, fluctuating in volume, with soft threats and screamed insults. Zuko just took to looking around, trying hard not to blow what little fuse he had left…though it was really, really tempting. He just happened to catch Aang's face, as Katara let slip a particularly loud 'But I love him!'. Zuko felt his shoulders slump, this was not going to be easy… _


End file.
